Percy Jackson and the Chamber of Secrets
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: HPJ verse.  It's Percy's second year at Hogwarts.  The study attends the dueling club.  But soon afterwards there's another attack... double trouble!
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday

Happy first day of spring, everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

This was edited by Mellie Erdmann.

Go check out "Percy Jackson and the Sorcerer's Stone" before reading this one (or "Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief"). Sirius-ly. Or, if you don't want to, just read the blurb for it-

_Percy Jackson has never, ever wanted to fly on a broomstick. He's never worn a cloak of any sort, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Percy knows is that he woke up in a tiny closet under the stairs instead of on a bus heading to NYC. Now he's in Britain with no idea how to get back._

_But once Percy stumbles upon a place called the Burrow, he learns that he's been roped into going somewhere he never would have believed existed. There he finds friends, incredible creatures, and magic wherever he looks; but there's also the issue of pretending to be the magical savior to everyone- even to the worse wizard of the century._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Worst Birthday<strong>

After a year at Hogwarts, Percy Jackson thought the wizarding world could no longer surprise him. Apparently he was wrong, because the wizarding world had zoos like Muggle ones but with magical beasts.

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson had once been a fairly normal boy- okay, one with ADHD, dyslexia, and occasional flashes of otherworldly powers. Then again, Percy might have never been normal but until a little over a year ago he had thought so.

Then he had switched places with a young orphaned wizard named Harry Potter, who was famous for somehow causing Lord Voldemort's defeat when he was just one year old, after Lord Voldemort and his followers had slaughtered a good portion of Great Britain's population, including Harry's parents. So now Percy had to pretend to be Harry in public with only a select few knowing the truth. This illusion had caused him to confront a weak but still dangerous Lord Voldemort just a month ago, but he had come away from the attack with his true identity a secret from the evil wizard. In short, he was as abnormal as it was possible to be by anyone's standards.

Today was his friend Neville Longbottom's twelfth birthday, so he was having a birthday party at the Sodwall Island Zoo. It was an island between England and the Isle of Man, concealed from Muggles or nonmagical folk. A few of Neville's cousins, his grandmother, the Weasley family, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Percy were all there. First they were having a luncheon before exploring the zoo. Percy hadn't gone to a zoo in a while, but he had no idea what to expect from a magical zoo.

The bushy-haired Hermione was reading a small red book as she ate her fish and chips, listing off facts about various magical creatures to redheaded Ron. Pale-haired Draco was attempting to make conservation with Ron and Neville's dorm mates Seamus and Dean, but since they were Gryffindors and Draco was a Slytherin it was going poorly. Hogwarts, Britain's academy for young wizards and witches, had the four 'houses' of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Percy himself was a Hufflepuff, and was wearing a yellow T-shirt with black slacks in honor of that fact.

The birthday boy had opened his presents from his friends and family and was eating with his cousins as they caught up with one another.

The formidable Augusta Longbottom had softened slightly when Mrs. Weasley let her hold tiny Uther for a time. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, had finished eating and were now climbing an oak tree to get a peek at the zoo.

The picnic tables were situated just outside the high cobbled walls where a chorus of strange noises and human chatter came from. Sitting across from Percy, Ron grinned, "This is going to be fun! We haven't been to a zoo in ages."

"I've never been to a magical zoo before," agreed Percy. "This should be fun."

"Yeah," agreed Hannah bouncily. "Harry, Ron, tell me about McGonagall's giant chess set again?"

Looking rather pleased at the request Ron complied, with Percy adding in details now and then. It had been stressful at the time, but looking back Percy couldn't help but hope that he'd have another adventure soon.

Finally Mrs. Longbottom bought their tickets and they went into the zoo. First they got magical animal-shaped balloon hats, ones that made the proper calls of the beast they looked like. Percy got a grey Pegasus one that flapped its wings as well as occasionally whinnied.

Then they went to the petting zoo. There were just one X and two X creatures there (the X system marked how tame or dangerous a magical creature was): dodos (though they were actually teleporting Diricawls), ugly flobberworms, mushroom-shaped horklumps, fluffy custard-colored Puffskeins, tiny humanoid imps with sharp senses of humor, and even a beautiful if shy Mooncalf.

From there they explored the rest of the zoo. Percy hadn't realized just how many magical beasts there were, most of which were highly unusual and/or dangerous. There were even two dragons, a Hebridean Black who had lost a wing as a baby and thus could not survive in the wild and a Chinese Fireball on loan from its sister zoo in Tibet. Percy was highly impressed, though he stayed far away from their magically reinforced glass domes. He had gotten enough of being close to a dragon with the renamed Norberta. While Bill and Charlie had been visiting earlier in the month to meet Percy and Uther, the latter had checked on Hagrid's dragon to discover that Norbert was actually a girl.

While everyone else oohed and aahed over the acrobatic Chinese Fireball, Percy wandered off to the exhibit across from the dragons. It was a deep lagoon with one side held up by glass so that visitors could see what was going on under the water. Curiously Percy approached.

"_Hello!"_ came a voice. Though he hadn't experimented with it much, Percy apparently had always been able to talk to aquatic and equine creatures but Harry's powers had added snakes to that list.

"_Hello."_ Percy returned the sentiment. A gorgeous creature, one with the forequarters of a palomino mare and the hindquarters of a golden fish, came into view. More like it, but in different colors, appeared to greet Percy as well.

He glanced over at the exhibit's label, since a charm on his thick-rimmed glasses negated his carried-over dyslexia. These were hippocampi.

"_You are wonderful creatures,"_ Percy told them sincerely. Flattered, they swam around. He asked, _"Are you happy here?"_

"_Of course- we put on shows twice a day, and everyone cheers,"_ said a black male hippocampus smugly.

The palomino mare nudged the black stallion playfully in the neck. _"We have plenty of companions, plenty of space to swim, lots to eat, and the caretakers are nice. Thank you for your concern."_

"_You all are lovely,"_ went Percy, placing a hand on the cool glass. Just then Percival came up to him. "Come on, P- Harry. We're moving on. There are winged horse rides!"

"Really? Are there hippocampus rides too?" Percy asked once he said farewell to the hippocampi. As they hurried to rejoin the group the older boy replied, "I doubt it. People would get drenched…"

Percy felt a little sulky after this, but he perked up when he saw the winged horses swooping around in their domed arena. There were grey ones, chestnut ones, huge palominos, and more.

"Wow," went Draco. "So do we get to pick or…?"

"I think there's a group of Aethonans we can choose from," said Mrs. Weasley, adjusting a sleepy Uther in his sling. "Come along."

Percy didn't particularly care for heights, but he couldn't give up a chance to ride a real winged horse. For a minute he just closed his eyes and listened to the winged horses talk to one another. Quietly Hermione asked, "What are they saying?"

"Oh, just talking about flying and food and which subtype of Pegasus is the best."

"They're called winged horses, Harry."

"Sorry, winged horse," Percy corrected himself at Hermione's glare. He knew he'd still call them Pegasus in his mind. It was what they had always been called in Mr. Brunner's Latin class.

But before they reached the wizard in charge of the ride he heard Neville timidly tell his grandmother, "I'm not sure about this, Grandmother."

"Nonsense, Neville. Neither of your parents would be worried about riding a winged horse."

"I'd rather go see the conservatory," Neville confessed anxiously, eying the winged horses dubiously. Percy had to admit he wasn't a huge fan of flying either, but he did like horses. However, Neville clearly didn't want to fly at all.

So he spoke up, "Mrs. Longbottom, I wouldn't mind going off with Neville to see the plants while everyone else rides the winged horses."

"Are you sure, Potter?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," shrugged Percy. "Come on, Neville."

With evident relief Neville followed Percy out of the arena. As they walked towards the conservatory Neville sighed wearily. Quietly Percy asked, "Does she compare you to your parents a lot?"

"Yes."

Percy wasn't quite sure how to phrase his next question without being insensitive or tactless but Neville took a bit of pity on him. "She's raised me since I was about one and a half."

"What happened? I mean, all Mom told me about my dad was that he went on a business trip by boat and got lost at sea when I was tiny…"

Neville stopped in front of the griffin exhibit. He stuck his hands into his pockets and stared down at the floor. Awkwardly Percy said, "You don't have to tell me. Let's go to the conservatory."

Neville did perk up somewhat surrounded by all the rare and magical plants, but something was still bugging him. Percy finally commented, "Come on, Neville. It's your twelfth birthday! Be happy."

"I'm trying… it's just we're going to go visit my parents this evening, Gran and I, just like we do every birthday. Well, it's usually the last Saturday of the month but except on my birthday and now that I'm at Hogwarts she goes alone…"

Percy didn't quite get it. Neville shrugged uneasily. "I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Right, sorry. Come on, let's see if they have any Devil's Snare."

Percy only partially listened to Neville's ramblings on the various plants, instead wondering why Mrs. Longbottom persisted in the visits if they consistently ruined Neville's birthday for the boy.

He eyed Harry's reflection in a glass pane. Harry was small for someone who was a day younger than Neville, with bright green eyes and the messiest black hair Percy had ever seen. Of course, he had a lightning-bolt shaped scar left from when You Know Who had tried to kill Harry at the age of one year old right after killing Harry's parents.

Nearly no one spoke his name, even all these years after his powers had failed in the moment he had tried to kill Harry Potter. Although Percy had faced him, he still didn't feel right saying that name, because names did have power.

It would be another month before Percy and his friends would return to Hogwarts. Percy couldn't wait- it was the first time pretty much ever he had gone to the same school for more than a year. And Hogwarts was magical in and of itself, which had caused Percy and his friends to have quite a few adventures. Hopefully there'd be more adventures this year but Percy was also hoping that they'd be less life-threatening.

"What are you thinking about?" Neville interrupted his thoughts.

"Thinking about what might happen this year…"

"Yeah, I hope I get to come along on some adventures this year," Neville commented. "I mean, I would have been scared but how scared could I get with you guys there with me?"

"True. Having you along would have helped with Sprout's challenge at least," observed Percy, nodding at the well-penned Devil's Snare ahead. Neville just blushed and smiled.

About half an hour later Percival came and got them. "We're done riding the winged horses- we're going to go see the Niffler colony now."

"Great," went Neville.

As he followed them, Percy mumbled to himself, "Nifflers? What is it with wizards and weird names? At least with mythology it's just another language…"

The rest of the zoo trip passed smoothly, and before long everyone went their separate ways by way of the Floo Network after saying some final 'happy birthdays' to Neville.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

Also, after you're done here, go read Gunnerkrigg Court. It is a free webcomic over 1000 pages long, and it makes me (and despite the name, I'm not a total girly girl) squee over the outfits, plot, pairings, plot twists, characters, magic, the art style as it evolves, the places, and everything else. In sum, it is one of the best series I have ever read. Go. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Draco's Warning<strong>

Since they wanted to maintain the illusion of Percy being Harry Potter, the Weasleys celebrated "Harry's" birthday the day after Neville's. He didn't want a big party, so it was just a special dinner with blueberry pie and blue-colored vanilla ice cream for dinner.

Afterwards, everyone went up to bed. Percy shared a room with to be sixth-year Percival. If he hadn't had to share with the younger boy, Percy suspected Percival would have shut himself up in his room to write letters to his new girlfriend, the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater. Certainly once up in their room he sat down at his desk to start on a letter to send to her once Athena returned with Penelope's latest letter.

"I guess if you're staying up, I'll read for a bit," Percy commented, getting out Percival's old copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. He liked the one where a witch turned into a rabbit.

"Thanks, Perseus," Percival smiled gratefully as he dipped his quill in his ink well. Percy wished that wizards used ballpoint pens or even pencils; they were less messy. But there were quills charmed with spell-checking ability that had been a huge help last year with his horrible spelling. Between those and his enchanted glasses Percy's dyslexia had been kept secret from the general wizarding public.

In his navy blue pajamas, Percy sprawled out on his bed, reading the most popular wizarding bedtime stories. Under his bed slept his pet Boa constrictor, Catalina. Percival was still writing when he finished so, as Percy searched through his small collection of books for something else to read, he asked, "Shouldn't our Hogwarts letters be here by now?"

"Usually, yes. I suppose Dumbledore is having trouble finding a Defense teacher again… it happened my third year. The letters arrived about mid-August. Yes, because it was the day before Ginny's birthday. That didn't leave a lot of time for shopping, though thankfully most of the list remains the same for each year over time."

It took Percy a minute to recall that Hogwarts used the term 'year' instead of 'grade'. "So, there's a high turnover rate for Defense teachers? What, do a lot of them have You-Know-Who sticking out the back of their head?"

"No," Percival had to laugh. "No, no. But there are rumors of a curse. For, oh, at least a quarter of a century now no Defense teacher has lasted for more than a year. One way or another they're gone by the end of the year…"

"Freaky," noted Percy, flipping through his Potions textbook. The notion of that sort of curse had caused goose bumps to appear on his arms for some reason. "Well, you guys are wizards. A curse is more than possible…"

"True," acknowledged Percival absently, absorbed in his letter writing to Penelope. So far only Percy, Percival, and Penelope knew about the relationship- quite understandably the couple didn't want the twins finding out. Though Percy suspected it was only a matter of time before they found out.

His Potions textbook failing to hold his interest, Percy opted to start on his own letter to Hermione. About once a week Ron and he would borrow the Weasleys' ancient owl Errol to send letters to their various friends. Recounting the celebratory dinner to her, Percy tried not to yawn. He kept it short, since he still wasn't one for writing and Errol was way past his prime. Ending it with a comment acknowledging he had finished his summer work (one of the few negative aspects of attending Hogwarts), Percy signed it 'Harry Potter'. Arthur had stressed whether on purpose or not someone in the dark could end up seeing or reading the letter, and thus Percy had to remain 'in character' as Harry in letters.

The tiny crescent moon was rising in the sky when a handful of pebbles hit their bedroom window. Percival and Percy exchanged baffled looks.

"It could be the gnomes," suggested Percival dubiously, putting down his quill. "Mum mentioned that we might have to de-gnome the garden again soon."

"Aw," went Percy, making a face. He had helped de-gnome the garden last summer, and he had not enjoyed the gnomes, especially after one had bitten down hard on his forearm. But thoughts of de-gnoming were driven from their mind when a second batch of pebbles hit the window. Gesturing for Percy to remain on his bed, Percival approached the window and carefully opened it. As he looked down, he said incredulously, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco?" echoed Percy, equally surprised. Hastily he put on his blue-black robe over his pajamas and shoved on his green slippers. "I'll go see what he wants…"

"I'm coming too," insisted Percival, who had not yet changed into his pajamas. Quietly they snuck downstairs and out into the garden where Draco and a strange creature were waiting for them.

The pale-haired boy was shifting his weight back and forth, clearly anxiety ridden. He wore a spring green robe over his black pajamas and had jammed on a pair of Oxford shoes. But it was his companion that got Percy's attention: the creature had giant green eyes, was a wrinkly two-feet-tall, possessed the largest and pointiest ears Percy had ever seen, and only wore a dirty pillowcase.

"Hey, Draco. Why are you here and…" Percy gestured helplessly at the other boy's companion, who was staring at Percy in awe, uncertain what to say.

"This is Dobby; he's one of our house elves," explains Draco. Looking down, he told Dobby, "You can go wait by the pond until I rejoin you."

Dobby bowed, his slender but large nose nearly touching the ground, before walking off to the pond. The house elf's eyes had barely left Percy the whole time, and Percy felt the house elf resume gazing at him once Dobby had reached the pond.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" demanded Percival in exasperation, pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses. "It's practically midnight!"

"I know, I know," he apologized. "But Father and Mom left just a few minutes ago for a gala… they won't be back for hours. I needed to talk to Percy. And since Dobby can apparate, I had him bring me here."  
>"Couldn't we have talked at Neville's birthday party?" questioned Percy. "And why is Dobby staring at me kind of how like girls used to stare at members of the Backstreet Boys?"<p>

Percival and Draco just looked at him. Percy face-palmed. "Right, they don't exist yet. Um, why is Dobby staring at me like girls used to stare at… say, um, the Beatles? Do wizards know about the Beatles?"

"A band, right? Because I'm guessing you don't mean the insect," guessed Percival warily. Burying his face in his hands, Percy griped, "This is severe culture clash on two freaking levels! Let me try again. Why is the house elf staring at me like, like, like, oh I know. Like I'm Merlin or somebody. Does that comparison work?"

"Oh," went Draco and Percival in understanding.

"Yes, yes it does. Okay, so **why**?" Percy peeked out between his fingers.

"Dobby went on a ramble when I mentioned I needed to warn you- apparently Harry Potter is a huge beacon of hope to house elves and their ilk because ever since Harry defeated the Dark Lord they've been treated better than how he treated them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, Draco. Warn Perseus about what?" went Percival.

Draco bit his lower lip. "That's just it. I'm not sure…"

"Well, tell us what you do know for sure and what you suspect," sighed Percy, dropping his hands down to fold them across his chest.

"My father is up to something… Mr. Weasley is working on a new law, as I'm sure you guys know."

Percy made a face as he tried to remember the details but Percival was nodding sagely. "The Muggle Protection Act."

"Yes- Father is most displeased with it. I think he's going to try to do something that'll result in it being discredited somehow. And he told Crabbe and Goyle senior that it'll make for a 'historic' year at Hogwarts."

"Crabbe and Goyle senior? Crabbe's and Goyle's dads, you mean."

"Yeah, the four of them were over earlier this month. Father's not happy that I'm not friends with them anymore. He tried to push the matter but Mom said at least my new friends can string two sentences together…"

"Sounds like you take after your mom a bit," noted Percy, bemused to see Draco flush in pleasure at the comment.  
>"I hope so. I mean, part of what Snape helped me realize last year was that I was parroting my father's opinions without really thinking about them."<p>

"Yeah, at least once we're older Mum and Dad explain why they think a certain way," agreed Percival.

Draco continued, "Plus Muggles can't help that they're oblivious and can't use magic. It's not fair to punish them for that- it'd be like punishing everyone with blue eyes for having blue eyes, right?"

"Right," agreed Percival. "That sounds like something my dad would say… so, do you know anything else about what'll happen?"

"No… Dad's been pretty mad at me. I've been avoiding him a lot, and him me. But if I find out anything else, I'll tell you about it. I just wanted Perseus to know that this year might get even more hectic than last year…"

"Thanks, Draco," Percy told him. "I know you said your parents would be gone for a while, but you'd better-"

Uther's wail pierced the starry night. Wincing, Percival said, "We'd better get back inside, Draco. Hurry home- we can talk more at Hogwarts at the latest."

Nodding, Draco dashed over to the pond. He and Dobby vanished with a loud cracking sound as Percival and Percy hurried back into the kitchen. Hearing footsteps, they quickly got out the jug of milk and the cookie jar as Mr. Weasley appeared with his infant son held against his chest.

"Wanted a midnight snack like Uther here, huh?" he smiled sleepily as he headed over to the icebox that held the goats' milk that was used in a pinch to feed Uther.

"Yes, Dad," fudged Percival, handing Percy a chocolate chip cookie.

Weakly Percy nodded as he bit into the cookie. But the last thing he felt like doing was eating- Draco did not panic easily, as he had learned from experience last year. So clearly the blonde boy sensed something huge on the horizon. Well, Perseus had already figured that this year would be eventful, this was just confirmation of that hypothesis.


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

Here we go, chapter three!

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Percy monologues a lot in this chapter. He doesn't feel comfortable complaining/whining to any of his friends, but he needs to get it off his chest and a sleeping Uther is a good way to do that. And the point where he gets a hug is in character for the hugger is the point where I actually teared up a little as I realized just how badly I screwed up Perseus (and Harry) by putting them in this situation. Stupid Cerebus syndrome, making me cry.

*accesses inner mad scientist*… Percy will live, however. 

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Burrow<strong>

The afternoon of the fourth of August, Mrs. Weasley left to do the grocery shopping. She instructed the boys to do the de-gnoming and Ginny to keep an eye on Uther while she was gone. However, as Ginny wanted to help de-gnome the garden and Percy didn't care to do it today, they switched places.

So Percy found himself sitting in the rocking chair in the tiny nursery as Uther took one of his numerous naps. He had pulled the chair forward so he could sit comfortably while watching the infant. Quietly he commented, "I doubt you know yet how lucky you are to be living here at the Burrow. Percival says Weasleys have been living here for centuries. I can barely make a family tree that goes two generations back, let alone a heritage reaching back hundreds and hundreds of years."

Percy leaned back. "Heck, you have a father who'll stick around as long as he can. Mr. Weasley is kind of odd, he loves Muggle stuff which I guess makes his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office his dream job, but he really cares about you and your older siblings. I don't have a dad. Well, I mean, I do but I barely know anything about him. I can remember maybe him looking at me in the crib, but that's it. Though I guess I'm better off than Harry; he doesn't have either parent and his maternal relatives pretty much suck.

"Your mom is almost as great as mine, though I guess I'm biased. They'd get along great, I think. But I doubt they'd ever meet. Sometimes I worry that I'll never see her again… and that scares me a lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy here- got through a year of school without being kicked out, got lots of friends, got a spell on my glasses to help with my dyslexia, and those pretty awesome adventures my friends and I went on. But I'm just not sure if all of that makes up for not being in my own body, having to lie to pretty much everyone about who I am, and the possibility of never seeing my mom ever again."

Percy was quiet for a minute, trying to tone down his bad vibes. But he just was in a bad, well depressed, mood today.

"My parents were together barely long enough to have me, let alone any siblings. You have seven. Wow. I met the oldest two earlier this summer. Bill's pretty cool. I mean, yeah he works for a bank but he does so in Egypt with goblins and works with protective curses. So he's more of a security consultant than a banker.

"But Charlie's job is even cooler. He works with dragons in Eastern Europe. That is awesome. Though he does love Quidditch like Wood does. I mean, all your siblings love Quidditch but Charlie does most of all. He likes dragons more though. I'm not big on the whole flying thing. But I have to show up at Hufflepuff's matches to show support for my house and Gryffindor's to support Percival as he's the seeker for that team. Maybe I'll bring a book this year to the matches. Can't believe I just said that."

Uther just drooled a bit in his sleep.

"Speaking of Percival, he's your next oldest brother after Charlie. He used to be kind of a stick in the mud, but he's gotten better. I guess rooming with me this summer and last summer helped with that. He just got his first girlfriend- don't tell anyone I said that, though. He doesn't want the twins to know."

Perseus chuckled. "Ah, yes, the twins. Fred and George, the pranksters of not just the Burrow but of Hogwarts in general. They mean well, but they do tend to push the limits. However, when it comes to their brothers, only they are allowed to mess with them. It's heartwarming in a hypocritical way.

"Ron is Harry's age and the youngest of your big brothers. He's kind of hard on himself, but he's very loyal and willing to do what needs to be done to save the day. I guess he's the meat and potatoes guy of our group- nothing fancy or especially powerful, but needed to keep the rest of us balanced and to manage the stuff we miss. Basically he's a good guy who needs to figure out his true potential, even if that means losing our meat and potatoes in our group."

Percy thought over his metaphor before deciding, "It's a good thing you can't understand me, otherwise you would be very confused right now."

Uther was still sound asleep and didn't respond at all.

"Lastly there is Ginny, who is about a decade older than you. She's the girl of the family, and the youngest until you came along. She doesn't seem to be holding a grudge, however, in case you're worried. She hasn't spent much time with me- Ron told me Harry Potter was her idol growing up, so the idea of someone else being in his shoes has her kind of freaked out. But I have figured out that growing up with six older brothers has made her pretty tough."

Percy snorted. "One's fascinated by breaking curses, one loves flying and dragons, one tried to bring order to all the chaos around him, two are master pranksters, and the youngest boy loves flying, chess, and apparently adventures."

Looking over at the clock, Percy noted it would be a while until Mrs. Weasley returned so he decided to continue talking at Uther, this time about his friends.

"Okay, the first friend I really cared about a lot was a guy named Grover Underwood. I still miss him. He had some sort of muscle issue but when there were enchiladas for lunch you should have seen him run! Of course, between his physical disability and looking like he had been held back multiple times he got bullied a lot. So I defended him. That's what friends do.

"I'm friends with most of your siblings- I didn't spend a lot of time with Bill and Charlie while they were here. It was a Weasley family reunion, really, and I'm not a Weasley. I'm not even supposed to be in this world, really. I know I'm whining and sulking about this, but let's face it- I got ripped out of my life and body to live in someone else's body and to live the life they should have led. Plus I'm physically a year younger than I really am, which sucks. Plus the Mirror of Erised… it showed me a girl."

Percy struggled to find the words for this situation. "I'm way too young for a girlfriend, but I'm not too young to be friends with a girl. Or maybe it's that I'm old enough considering how I was somewhat convinced girls had cooties when I was five or so. Anyway, the point is the Mirror showed me my parents, Grover, and Annabeth- the people I should be closest to but one of them I've never ever met and another I can't remember meeting and two more I haven't seen in over a year now. On the other way, Harry is in a similar boat- he's trying to cope with living my life, a lie. Though at least he's not living with those jerkass relatives of his anymore."

Percy leaned back in the rocking chair. "Basically all those body switching centric episodes I saw on some shows growing up- there's a reason the switch only lasted for an episode. After that, you start developing an identity crisis."

Uther sniffled slightly in his sleep.

"Aw, I guess I'm depressing you. Sorry about that, Uther. Okay, happy thoughts. Um, friends. Oh, yeah, Draco Malfoy. I didn't really see that coming. He used to be a total prat, even a bit of a bully. But he keeps accidentally hinting that he has daddy issues. Plus your dad has darkly alluded to Mr. Malfoy having been a follower of You Know Who back in the day quite a few times, so he had some bad influences on him growing up. But getting friends that could string multiple syllable words together has made him a lot happier, even if he does have occasional relapses. Baby steps, huh, Uther?"

Perseus thought about who to discuss next. "Hermione Granger is nice- frighteningly intelligent and knows it, but rather nice when she's not lecturing everyone every five minutes. She and Ron butt heads a lot. I promised Draco and Neville to bring popcorn this year so we could eat it while they're fighting.

"I'm forgetting someone… oh, yeah, Neville Longbottom. We just went to his birthday party a few days ago. He's pretty shy and has worse self-esteem issues than Ron, but he's a good guy. Plus he knows a ton about plants."

From outside he could hear a few triumphant whoops- apparently someone had thrown a gnome an impressive distance. Shaking his head, Percy chuckled.

"I guess de-gnoming the garden is a pretty fun chore, but I wasn't really in the mood. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Cedric Diggory- he'll be a fifth year this fall and probably a prefect like Percival. He's reasonable but authoritative. Plus he tells the best stories about Tonks, a recent mythic Hufflepuff. Apparently she left quite the impression on her house mates- Cedric insists I'm the new 'hero' of Hufflepuff for the next seven years. Since I'm faking being the hero of the century and I actually did save the Sorcerer's Stone from You Know Who last year, he probably has a point. Other than them, though, I am not close to any of the other students, not really."

Percy sighed heavily. "It goes back to me living a lie. I hate that so much. I hope that Harry isn't having to do the same, and even though I know I should doubt that being real, I can't help but think that's the truth."

Uther yawned a bit in his sleep. Percy tilted his head bemusedly. "You're kind of cute sleeping, with your red hair sticking out everywhere like mine does. Well, Harry's hair really. Okay, okay. I keep being depressing so happy memories… Mr. Brunner's Latin class, of course. I'll tell you stories about the messed-up Greek and Roman gods, because boy there are a lot of them."

In the middle of haphazardly retelling the story of Odysseus' odyssey Percy sensed someone in the doorway. Turning his head, Percy saw an amused Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello, Harry. I take it you and Ginny switched jobs?"

"I wasn't in a very social mood," admitted Harry. "And Ginny seemed pretty keen on helping her brothers de-gnome the garden."

"Is anything in particular the matter, dear?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," he replied quietly as he got up. "Just a lot of little things adding up to put me in a bad mood."

"Like?" she asked as she entered the nursery to check on her eighth child.

Moving the rocking chair back to where he found it Percy sighed heavily. "I miss my mom, my old friend, and my old life in general. Then I started wondering about my dad again- I didn't get to be old enough for Mom to tell me a lot before the switch happened. Plus sometimes I worry about how well Harry is coping living my life across an ocean and pretty much in the future. Culture clash, much? And I've been living a lie, pretending to be Harry Potter. I know it's necessary to keep your culture calm and keep me from getting killed by You Know Who's followers but-"

Percy suddenly found himself being hugged very tightly by Mrs. Weasley.

"You poor thing!" she said, holding him tight. "You poor thing!"

After a moment Percy relaxed and hugged her back. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Perseus, it's no trouble. I'm just sorry that I didn't realize just how hard all of this has been on you. This isn't your world or fight, after all."

"That, that doesn't make it any less important. Besides, it feels like whining to complain. I mean, I lasted a school year without getting kicked out, there are people who I can just be really me around who are among the greatest friends I could have, I'm learning how to be an actual wizard, and overall life is pretty good here. It's just sometimes I miss my old self and life."

"Of course you do," Mrs. Weasley commented. "Your old life would have to be quite horrid if you didn't."

"Yeah. That's why I'm worried that since Harry probably didn't have a clue he was a wizard like I didn't know I was a whatever I was, he doesn't really miss his old self and life."

Mrs. Weasley frowned but kept hugging Percy. "That's a worryingly good point, Perseus, considering what you told us about how his relatives treated Harry. But I'm sure Dumbledore will find a way to get you two back to normal. He's Dumbledore, after all."

"Right," agreed Percy. "And Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Perseus. Come on, you can set the table for luncheon while I make dinner."

Quietly Percy wiped at his eyes a little as he followed the plump redhead to the small but lively kitchen. She had already put away the groceries and turned on the radio to some talk show. As he set out eight plates, Percy looked over at the clock on the wall that showed what the Weasley family members were up to at any given time. Mr. Weasley was at work, Mrs. Weasley was at home, Bill and Charlie were also at work, the middle five children were playing, and Uther was sleeping.

"It's a nice clock, isn't it? Arthur gave it to me for our seventh anniversary… of course, it had much fewer hands back then," Mrs. Weasley smiled as with a wave of her wand some knifes started to cut some vegetables. While filling the cauldron over the fire with water she asked, "Did Uther wake up at all?"

"No, he slept very soundly. I guess my rambling kept him asleep," Percy reported as he got out a bunch of silverware.

"Indeed. I hope Percival listened to me when I suggested they reread Lockhart's commentary on de-gnoming before starting. He knows more about gnomes than anyone."

"Uh-huh," went Percy weakly. He well remembered Percival's look of utter disgust at the book entitled Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. Not that he could blame him- the admittedly good-looking blonde wizard's cheeky winks filled Perseus with aggravated doubt at Lockhart's ability. Lockhart seemed rather sleazy to Percy, and he was glad Percival shared his opinion. Not that he could say that to Mrs. Weasley.

Thankfully Mr. Weasley entered at that moment, looking rather travel worn with his dusty rust brown robes. He sunk into the nearest kitchen chair, taking off his glasses. As he groped for the teapot he told his wife wearily, "What a day. Several raids and Mundungus Fletcher tried to hex me while I had my back turned…"

Percy pushed a teacup over to him as Mr. Weasley got a grip on the teapot. As he poured his tea Mrs. Weasley commented bemusedly, "Yet I suspect you'll be tinkering with that Ford Angelina in the garage after dinner despite the long day."

"It's a way to unwind," he defended himself, taking a sip of the unaltered tea. Pensively he conceded, "Though if I ever raid the Burrow, I'd have to put myself under arrest."

"Then don't do it," Mrs. Weasley suggested, dumping the vegetables into the hot water. "Percy, could you get me the chicken broth?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," he nodded, getting the broth and handing it over to her.

"How was your day, Perseus?"

"All right- I finished the last of my school homework in the morning and this afternoon I watched Uther and rambled a lot."

"About…?"

"Oh, this and that. I ended up telling him a lot of the Greek myths."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," nodded Perseus. "I was actually supposed to take a Latin field trip into the Big Apple the day Harry and I switched."

"The Big Apple?"

"New York City." Percy snorted. "You'd love it, Mr. Weasley. Lots of Muggle technology and history."

"Don't encourage him," Mrs. Weasley shook her head, but she was smiling.

Percival, the twins, Ron, and Ginny came in then, having realized their father's return. After a few more minutes, dinner began.

As they ate, Mrs. Weasley commented, "I still don't understand why you keep tinkering with that old car, Arthur."

"Well, dear, I want to see how it works. It's quite fascinating."

"There are probably lots of books in a library that would help with that," noted Percy. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I'm not turning into Hermione, promise. All I'm saying is that a lot of Muggles also really like cars and how they work and some even have car collections. So Mr. Weasley isn't exactly alone in wanting to mess with a car in his free time."

"See?" grinned Mr. Weasley. He muttered to himself, "I'll have to find the closest decent-sized Muggle library… hm…"

Mrs. Weasley gave Percy a look. Sheepishly he said, "Well, he's not. I can't defend the rubber ducky thing though, not unless he's a Muppet."

"A what?" laughed Percival.

"A Muppet, that's a sort of- never mind. It's just yet another culture clash thing," Percy sighed, going back to his vegetable and turkey stew.

After dinner they had strawberries and cream. Percival went up to his room after that to write yet another letter to Penelope but Percy stayed with the rest of the family to make up for his earlier moodiness.

"What is up with Percival spending so much time in you two's room lately?" George asked Percy. With a playful shrug Percy fudged, "He's a teenager."

The twins laughed and seemed to accept this assessment. So when Percy did go upstairs to go to bed, he warned Percival, "If the twins start teasing you about being an antisocial, moody teenager just remember they still don't know about you and Penelope."

Flopping down onto his bed, Percy felt slightly reassured from Mrs. Weasley that under the circumstances his odd bout of moodiness was entirely normal even without Harry having hit puberty yet. But overall, life in the Burrow was great. Nonetheless Percy was pretty excited to be going back to Hogwarts in less than a month.


	4. Chapter 4: At Flourish and Blotts

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Please, please don't let Percy send me on another guilt trip. PLEASE. I'm not sure if the plot bunny could survive that… *HPJ plot bunny comes bearing a message which Pink reads* WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUNA WILL BE INTRODUCED NOW INSTEAD OF THE NEXT CHAPTER?

Oh well, at least it's not another guilt trip even if it'll be super long (like nearly 5000 words long). Oops- spoilers in the capital letters.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: At Flourish and Blotts<strong>

About a week after his 'bad day', Percy came down to breakfast while Mr. Weasley was reading that day's _The Daily Prophet_ and Ginny was eating the last bit of her porridge.

"Morning," he greeted them. "Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"Uther woke up about an hour ago- I think she's still in the nursery with him," explained Mr. Weasley from behind the newspaper. Nodding, Percy got his toast and sat down.

Once all the Hogwarts students were present, Mr. Weasley handed out the identical envelopes made from yellowed parchment with the addresses in vivid green ink as they ate their breakfasts. Reading his, Percy saw that it repeated that the Hogwarts Express would have to be caught on September first. It also contained the book list for the second years.

The second year list was:

_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

Fred looked over at Ron's list since he was done with his own. "You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books, too! The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan- bet it's a witch."

Mr. Weasley snorted as he put some marmalade on his toast, evidently agreeing with his son. Fred's twin, George, worried with a look at his dad, "That lot won't come cheap, Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"What's really expensive?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she came in with a drowsy Uther in her arms.

"Lockhart's books," Percival explained. "We all need a set."

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley insisted, albeit with clear concern. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Right, you're starting this year," nodded Percy. "I guess you want to be in Gryffindor with your brothers?"

"Of course," grinned Ginny. "Growing up with six big brothers I have to be as brave as Gryffindor."

"Hey," protested Percival and Ron while the twins looked sheepish as they nodded their agreement.

"That's what I thought," chuckled Percy, pouring himself some more orange juice. "And Percival, take off your prefect badge from your sweater vest. It looks ridiculous since we're not at Hogwarts yet."

The older boy turned bright red but asked, "Do you really think so?"

"It's pompous and a feeble attempt to look mature that backfires. Trust me, I've been to enough schools with kids who put on different sorts of airs to obtain certain results to get the hang of seeing who's doing what and why."

"Don't bother gentling the blow," muttered Percival, but he grinned sheepishly at the black haired boy as he took off the prefect badge to put it in his pocket.

Just then Errol flapped his way weakly to the kitchen bearing Hermione's response to Percy's and Ron's letters. Since Ron got to Errol first, irritably laying him on the draining board, Percy let him read Hermione's letter out loud.

"_**Dear Ronald and Harry,**_

_**I hope you two and doing all right, and I've been very busy with schoolwork."**_

Ron commented in horror, "We're on vacation!"

"We did have summer assignments. I finished mine a while ago, and that was with some serious procrastination. I guess Hermione must be working ahead…"

"There is something wrong with that girl," grumbled Ron. At his mother's raised eyebrows he hastily amended, "Not that there's anything wrong with liking school- it's just that it shouldn't be the focus of your _life_."

"Ron has a point," conceded Percival. Percy said, "What does the rest of the letter say, Ron?"

"_**My parents and I are going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books since I owled Professor McGonagall, and the letters will be out by the fifteenth. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know as soon as you can.**_

_**Love from Hermione."**_

"Well, that does fit in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mrs. Weasley commented, laying Uther down in the old playpen so she could get her own breakfast. "What are you all up to today?"

"We'll be practicing Quidditch," Percival replied. "Well, the twins, Ron, and I are anyway. Up at the small paddock where the Muggles can't see. The twins and I need to practice for the school team."

"Right, like you need to study- twelve OWLS," snorted George. Fred added, "And no gloating? Very fishy."

Blushing Percival snapped, "It's like what Ron said- I realized school isn't the only thing that matters however it does matter. So there."

"I need to be getting to work," sighed Mr. Weasley, placing his dishes in the sink. "I'll see you all this evening. Behave."

"Can I play?" asked Ginny hopefully. Dubiously Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't know, Ginny. Why don't you and Percy go visit the Lovegoods instead? I'm not sure if he's met them yet."

"I think I'd remember people surnamed Lovegood," agreed Percy bemusedly. With a hopeful smile as she filled her bowl with porridge Mrs. Weasley said, "See? It'd be lovely. And Luna's your age, after all."

"All right," conceded Ginny, clearly disappointed.

So while the boys headed off to fly on their brooms, Ginny and Percy headed out to the Lovegoods with a basket of chocolate chip cookies from the large batch Mrs. Weasley had made the last time Uther had a brush with colic .

As they walked along the dirt path Ginny frowned nervously. "I guess money is a little tight, especially with me needing a wand and robes and all that."

"Look, if worst comes to worst, I can give you guys some money from Harry's vault. I mean, your family welcomed me in and feeds me and all that. The least I can do is abuse the privilege of pretending to be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

Ginny bit her lip. "Do you think he's all right? In your world, I mean?"

"Honestly? I'm more worried that his life with the Dursleys was so terrible that he's happier being stuck as me."

"Oh," went Ginny in a small voice. Louder she said, "The Lovegoods' place is a few hours' trek away. Mum said while you were off writing that reply to Hermione we could spend the night there, even, if our visit lasts that long. She said she'd clean and do the budget while we're off."

"Hard to believe she can be so overprotective of you about Quidditch and yet let you go off to a distant neighbor's place."

"Well, Mum thinks you could handle any threat that comes, especially after what you pulled off last term, while brooms just cause accidents. Also, she trusts the Lovegoods… even if they're a bit odd."

The two played I Spy as they trekked through the woods and up and down the verdant hills. To keep Ginny at ease, Percy kept any potential comparisons to Goldilocks or Hansel and Gretel in his head. The woods contained a wide range of leafy trees, flowers, bugs, and animals. By keeping his eyes open, Percy even spotted a few magical creatures, like the tree guardians Bowtruckles. Finally with the sun almost directly overhead they came to a large hill with a black cylinder on top. Percy had been cajoled into enough curb stomp chess matches with Ron to recognize it.

"That's a chess castle, or rook, isn't it?"

"I think so," shrugged Ginny, adjusting the basket handle in the crook of her arm. "Come on, let's go. The Lovegoods are a bit… strange, but nice. Just don't expect a lot of logic here."

Suddenly Perseus thought of Hermione's claim from last school year that nearly all wizards lacked logic. And as for strangeness… well, if the Lovegoods were strange by wizarding standards that was saying quite a bit.

Both were rather exhausted by the time they reached the hilltop. While recovering their breaths, they read the trio of hand-painted signs tacked to the gate attached to the fence surrounding the house's lawn.

The first said: _**The Quibbler. Editor, X. Lovegood.**_

The second said: _**Pick Your Own Mistletoe.**_

And the third and final one said: _**Keep Off the Dirigible Plums.**_

Quietly they entered the lawn. The zigzagging path leading to the front door was surrounded by a variety of odd plants Neville would have loved to have studied, including a bush covered in orange radish-like fruit and two ancient crab apple trees capped with mistletoe 'guarding' the front door. A small owl with a slightly flat hawklike head swooped overhead from an open window, carrying a letter for delivery.

Percy used the eagle-shaped knocker on the thick black door. After a minute the door creaked open to reveal a petite girl about Ginny's age. She had big grey eyes and silvery blue ribbons woven into her pale blonde locks, dressed only in a tie-dyed white sundress.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head. As she did so, Percy noticed she had on earrings made using the radish-like fruit from the lawn.

"Hi, Luna," smiled Ginny. "We came to visit and to give you and your father cookies."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I was about to have lunch," Luna agreed, opening the door wide. "Come in, but beware of the Nargles."

"What are Nargles?" Percy asked curiously as he and Ginny went inside. Those hadn't been mentioned in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, but then neither had been Cerberuses. The room the front door opened to was the kitchen, but it was very different from the Burrow's kitchen.

For starters, it was circular so everything was curved to fit the walls- the sink, the counters, the cupboards, the stove, and so on. And quite a bit of it was covered in brightly painted flowers, bugs, and birds. A wrought-iron spiral staircase led up to the upper levels from the room's center.

Placing the straw basket of cookies down on a small round cherry wood table, Ginny asked, "So, excited about going to Hogwarts, Luna? I am."

"Yes, though I suppose Daddy will be lonely," sighed Luna. Perking up, she said, "But I will write to him often."

"Um, Luna, what are Nargles?" Percy asked, looking around. "And why should I watch out for them?"

Ginny face-palmed but Luna hadn't noticed, instead focusing on Percy. "Oh, I'm sorry. Nargles are thieving little creatures that like to live in mistletoe. They often tend to steal thoughts away as well as artifacts, leaving the person disoriented."

"Really? Cool," went Percy. Ginny gave him an incredulous look before saying, "Um, do you have milk to go with these cookies, Luna?"

"We have some goat's milk," Luna confirmed, getting out a clay jug from the ice box. "It is lovely for you two to visit. We rarely get visitors, being so far away from most people. But this is where Crumple Horned Snorkacks and their like tend to live."

Percy figured he apparently needed to get a far more comprehensive book on magical creatures while school shopping next week, because he had never heard of a Crumple Horned Snorkack either but he didn't want to come off as stupid by asking so soon after wondering about Nargles.

As she got out three mugs painted with dragons out for them to pour the milk into, Luna observed, "Ginny, who is your companion? Did the twins dye Ron's hair black and charm it to be a mess?"

Perseus found it amusing that was her first theory on who he could be, though it was a refreshing change from 'oh my gosh you're Harry Potter wow!' that he got from most people.

"What? Oh no, we took in Harry Potter once he couldn't take his Muggle relatives any more. It turned out that they had been quite nasty to him…"

"How awful," went Luna, placing the mugs at the small round table. Percy poured the goat milk into the mugs while the blonde girl got plates and napkins out for the cookies. While Ginny doled out some of the cookies Luna suddenly smiled sheepishly. "I suppose we can't just have cookies and milk for lunch. I believe we still have some pomegranates in the ice box that we could have with them."

"But if we eat them won't we be stuck here forever?" Percy couldn't help but joke.

After a moment, Luna got the reference and laughed for a few minutes. Recovering, she observed, "Not many wizards know about the Greek myths."

"I learned about them before I knew I was a wizard," admitted Percy. Ginny looked very, very lost so he explained, "One of the Greek myths has that Hades, God of the Underworld, kidnapped or eloped with Persephone depending on which retelling you hear. Anyway, Demeter completely freaked out so Hermes was sent to get her back. But first Hades had her get some pomegranate seeds so she was forever connected to the Underworld and had to return for at least part of the year. It was the myth that explained the seasons to the ancient Greeks."

"Precisely," nodded Luna, having gotten out three pomegranates during Perseus's explanation. "But I promise, no coming back unless you want to. Oh, I'll need to cut them open…"

"I'll do it," Percy told her, going to the knife block. "It's no trouble."

As they ate lunch, Ginny asked, "Where is your father?"  
>"He's upstairs, working on <em>The Quibbler<em>. He cast a spell so the noise can't be heard here or on the levels above it."

"_The Quibbler_?" echoed Percy curiously.

"It's a newspaper," Luna told him. "It's not as popular as _The Daily Prophet_, but it's certainly more open minded and honest."

"Right," went Ginny dubiously. "So, Luna, are you going school shopping soon?"

"Probably once Daddy gets the spare time," she shrugged. "He is one of the few full-time workers on _The Quibbler_ and its editor. But he does work from home, at least."

Percy felt a bit bad, remembering the long hours his mom worked at the candy store. Quietly he commented as he passed out the pomegranate halves, "It'd depend on what your dad and Mrs. Weasley think, but we're planning to do to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Ginny will need the same stuff as you, since you're both first years. You could come along with us."

Luna's face positively lit up. "Oh, what a wonderful idea!"

Ginny acknowledged, "It'd be nice to shop with another first year…"

"Okay then," went Percy. Trying the pomegranate seeds, he noted in surprise, "These are pretty tasty!"

"I know," agreed Luna. "I suppose that's why Persephone couldn't resist eating them in the versions where she was kidnapped while in the elopement takes she must have wanted a way to be with her husband at least some of the time."

"Huh," went Ginny. "Hades doesn't sound like a very nice god."

Ruefully Perseus corrected her. "Actually, he's probably the nicest of the great Greek gods except maybe Hestia. He wanted to marry Persephone instead of an affair like Zeus always did, and the only times he lashed out at mortals were the ones who tried to cheat his domain of death. Other gods and goddesses were a lot more high-strung and tended to lash out a lot more as well as have countless affairs and whatnot. Really, Hades might have considered cheating or did so once or twice, but that's in like a thousand year marriage and he was fairly tolerant of Persephone's crush on Adonis."

"So… by godly standards he was an upstanding guy?" giggled Ginny.

"Basically," acknowledged Percy. Remembering that they were the guests he turned back to Luna. "So, Luna, did we interrupt any plans of yours?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I was planning to paint a bit more and maybe weed the path a bit. It was a quiet day until you two came along."

"Yeah," agreed Percy. "Weirdly, I am much happier eating cookies and fruit with a pair of first years than flying around with a group of boys my age or older. I guess I really dislike flying… though it helps you two are pretty cool."

The two girls smiled their approval at this comment.

HPJHPJHPJ

Early next Wednesday they met the Grangers and the Lovegoods at the Leaky Cauldron after using the Floo Network to arrive there within seconds. A quick exchange of letters had cemented the shared school shopping trip while Mrs. Diggory had agreed to watch over Uther while they were at Diagon Alley. Mr. Lovegood had come and gone, leaving Luna in the care of the Grangers. Luna and Hermione were in a furious verbal discussion about whether or not Nargles existed that was quickly broken up by the Weasleys' arrival.

"Ron!" shouted the bushy haired Hermione, glomping said redhead. "And Harry!"

"Oof," went Percy as he was hugged by the girl. "Nice to see you too, Hermione."

Together they went to Gringotts; Luna had been given money by her father for shopping. Mr. Weasley kept pestering Hermione's parents about Muggle items until Mrs. Weasley told him to stop. Like broomstick flying, Percy wasn't a huge fan of the goblins' high-speed carts that led down to the vaults but he could manage. Once the Grangers had traded their Muggle money for wizarding currency, the Weasleys had gotten money from their meager vault, and Percy got money from the Potters' vault, they decided on how to split up.

"I'll go with Percival again," Perseus suggested hopefully. Awkwardly Percival agreed, "Okay."

The twins, having spotted their friend Lee Jordan, wanted to go with him to shop for prank items as well as school materials. Hermione and Ron teamed up to go shopping, Mr. Weasley insisted on buying the Grangers drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, and Mrs. Weasley was to take Luna and Ginny secondhand robe shopping.

"We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasley said as they were about to split up. "Remember that!"

As they got potions supplies it hit Percy why Percival looked a bit awkward. "Oh jeez, you made plans to meet up with Penelope, didn't you? I'm sorry, Percival- I can go find Ron and Hermione to-"

"It's okay, Harry," sighed Percival, getting some newt eyes. "I might have told you at least… but yes, I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance while we talked. We haven't seen each other since the end of term this spring."

"Summer. The last day of school was June 30th, which is a week after the summer solstice," Percy nitpicked.

"Oh, right," laughed Percival. "I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's okay. I think I got everything- you?"

"Yes," nodded Percival. "Let's check out."

Since neither of them needed much else, they went to a secondhand store to buy a few odds and ends while waiting for Penelope to show up. Picking up a few worn books Perseus noted, "You know, Percival, I know you and Penelope are trying out that whole secret relationship with a dash of star crossed lovers thing, but you really need to work on your romantic side."

Put down, Percival said, "But she picked the location…"

"Then Penelope needs to do that. I didn't know some girls needed to work on being romantic. Huh, guess that's the something new I learned today," Percy observed, moving on to look at some carved figurines. There were centaurs, dragons, unicorns, griffins, phoenixes, a type of snake, and more.

When Penelope arrived, the two prefects greeted one another quite thoroughly. Percy just kept looking through the figurines, finally finding one he liked- a hippocampus perched on the flat stand by way of its tail forming an 'S' shape. Along with some more quills and parchment, Percy bought it at the counter.

Five minutes before he and Percival were to be at Flourish and Blotts, Percy coughed loudly in front of the two lovebirds. Breaking apart, they looked down at the to-be second year.

"I'm afraid that Percival and I are supposed to meet up with the rest of the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts soon."

"Do you want to come along?" Percival asked, adjusting his glasses. Raising her eyebrows Penelope commented, "I thought you didn't want your family to know about us."

"Harry knows because at the Burrow we share a room. And I've told you- it's not my entire family I'm worried about, just Fred and George."

"Well, they are the school's top pranksters and jokesters, I suppose they couldn't resist teasing you about us," Penelope sighed, arms akimbo.

Percy mimed tapping a wrist watch. "We need to go, Percival, with or without Penelope!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. We'll just say we ran into each other while shopping- which is true enough. We just won't say we did so on purpose," decided Penelope.

The three hurried to the bookstore, which had a large crowd at the doors. Percival read the large banner stretched across the upper windows: **"Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography **_**Magical Me**_** today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM."**

Both boys groaned in disgust, and were surprised to hear Penelope do the same. They looked over at her in surprise. Rolling her eyes Penelope explained, "Not all girls are taken in by his outward good looks and his 'dazzling' smile."

"Besides," she continued, batting her eyes at Percival, "I prefer redheads."

Percival turned beet red and got out, "You are so amazing."

Before the couple could start kissing, to Percy's relief Ron and Hermione joined them outside the store. The latter squealed, "We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Percy observed wryly the crowd consisted mainly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. An aggravated wizard stood at the door, filtering in the crowd slowly, saying, "Calmly please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

The quintet got in, seeing a long line winding all the way to the back of the shop where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. Ron, Hermione, and Percy all grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 _while the two sixth years grabbed their non Gilderoy Lockhart books. Then they snuck up the line to where the other Weasleys, Hermione's parents, and Luna were. Mrs. Weasley seemed rather excited about meeting Gilderoy Lockhart, patting her hair practically every minute.

"Oh, there you are, good. We'll be able to- who is this, I'm sorry, but were you with us earlier?"

"Oh no, I ran into Percival and Harry in a little store while doing my own shopping. I'm Penelope Clearwater, nice to meet you," she smiled, sticking out her hand for Mrs. Weasley to shake. Still slightly confused, Mrs. Weasley did so.

Luckily any thoughts about Penelope were gone from Mrs. Weasley's mind when Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, the wizard seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face. All the photos were winking and flashing smiles full of dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The actual Lockhart wore robes that matched his blue eyes with a wizard's pointy hat set at a jaunty angle on his wavy gold hair.

A short, annoyed man was hopping about taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. Percival looked down at Percy. "Um, Harry? Grab Ginny's hat and put it on. Otherwise I have a bad feeling Lockhart will use you as a publicity stunt."

Blanching, Percy quickly did so.

Luna pulled back Ron from the photographer's way when the two nearly collided as they neared the table. Thankfully, by keeping quiet and avoiding Lockhart's annoyingly egotistical gaze, Percy avoided being noticed as anything special by Lockhart.

As they made their way back to the front of the store, loaded down with Lockhart books, Ron was hailed by a familiar voice.

"Chudley Cannons stink!"

"Oh yeah? At least they do better than the Slytherin house team!" Ron retorted, but both he and Draco Malfoy were grinning as they approached one another.

"Hey, Draco," went Percy and Hermione went, "Hello, Draco."

Mr. Weasley shook his head disbelievingly. "What a weird world we live in… my son friends with a Malfoy. At least Draco's nice."

"Now I am, yes," Draco agreed. He eyed all the Lockhart books. "These are a right pain, aren't they? So many and they're kind of expensive."

Thanks to wearing a robe, Percy managed to step on Draco's foot in warning before he said anything to point out the Weasleys' lack of money without anyone else noticing. Well, Draco noticed, giving him a glare before returning to discuss what potions they'd be learning this year with Hermione.

Coolly a man with Draco's pale hair and the same sneer Draco had worn a lot in his first month at Hogwarts approached the group, silencing them. "Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley nodded coldly. All the kids backed off from the pair due to the bad vibes the two men were giving off.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Reaching into Ginny's cauldron containing her school supplies, he drew out a very old and battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. A malicious glint in his icy eyes, he observed, "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Draco just flushed pink and stared down at his shoes. Mr. Weasley, out of anger, also flushed as dark as his sons did when angered or embarrassed. Oblivious to his son's embarrassment but not to Mr. Weasley's anger, the sleekly dressed Mr. Malfoy continued as he eyed the Grangers and Luna, "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."

There was a thud of metal as Mr. Weasley dropped Ginny's cauldron onto the floor before tackling Mr. Malfoy, knocking them both backward into a bookshelf.

Spellbooks thundered down onto everyone's heads; the twins cheered on their dad as he and Mr. Malfoy continued their brawl; Mrs. Weasley shrieked at her husband to stop; the crowd started to panic, causing more shelves to be knocked over; the assistant cried out for them to break it to no avail; and Draco grabbed Percy by the arm to hide them under a pair of bookshelves that had collided to form a sort of wooden tent.

"Dobby doesn't want 'Harry Potter' to go back to school and I think he'll try to stop you so be careful," Draco got out very quickly. Before Percy could ask any questions the other boy dragged him back into the fray just as Hagrid arrived.

Wading through the countless books towards them the huge man shouted, "Break it up, gents, break it up!"

He easily pulled the two men apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy was developing a black eye. The latter was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes full of malice. "Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you."

Yanking himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco before sweeping regally out of the shop. His shoulders hunched, Draco mumbled an apology to everyone before following his father. Percy watched him go, wondering for the first time what he would do if his father ended up more like Mr. Malfoy and not like Mr. Weasley. Had his mother possibly lied to him…? Percy shook his head resolutely, remembering how her eyes had softened whenever she spoke or thought of him. No one like Mr. Malfoy would induce that reaction- despite marrying Smelly Gabe, her eyes were always hard when she looked at him.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid told Mr. Weasley, straightening his robes. "Rotten ter to the core, the whole family practically, come on now- let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as if he wanted them to stay and face consequences for the brawl, but he came up only to Hagrid's waist and thought better of it. They hurried up the street together, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for you children… brawling in public… what everyone must've thought…"

The Grangers quickly said their farewells, leaving Diagon Alley for Muggle London. Hagrid said he would be taking the bike back to Hogwarts (apparently he had been buying slug repellant). Penelope needed to wait for her parents to finish up their shopping before going home herself, and Luna could take the Floo Network home by herself. Percy had to wonder what sort of bike would fit Hagrid before it was his turn to go back to the Burrow, barely remembering to put his glasses in his pocket to keep them safe.

Once back home, all the anger seemed to leave Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her husband. "You could have been hurt, Arthur! Lucius is a skilled Dark wizard…"

"That's why I just tackled himself instead of hexing him."

She gave her husband a look.

"And I might have forgotten myself in the heat of moment…"

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily. "I need to go to the Diggorys'; Ophelia was a dear to watch over Uther while we all went shopping. Amos and Cedric got Cedric's school supplies on Sunday."

"Right," nodded Mr. Weasley meekly. "Well, I'll go fix myself up then-"

"Don't be silly. Ophelia can watch over Uther for a few more minutes while I make sure you're okay."

The children all slipped off for the two to have a bit of privacy and to put away their school supplies.


	5. Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson or Harry Potter aren't mine.

Don't forget to check out "Harry Potter and the Sea of Monsters"! Sirius-ly, that's not an April Fool's Day joke, please go check it out.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Whomping Willow<strong>

Before Percy knew it, it was the end of August and by extension the end of summer vacation. Despite Draco's warning of danger, Percy was happy to be returning to the same school he had attended the previous year- something that had never happened before. Plus he was excited to resume their study group in the Potions classroom that had helped him a ton in his studies.

On the last of August, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a near banquet that included everyone's favorite foods, ending with treacle pudding. Percy greatly appreciated the blue lemonade, even if it made him think of and miss his mom. Fred and George wrapped up the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks that filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced everywhere for at least forty minutes before fading out. Then they all had a final glass of blue lemonade before heading up to bed.

It took ages to get started the next morning despite waking up at dawn. Mrs. Weasley bustled about looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of breakfast in hand; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the blue Ford Angelina. Uther was being watched by Mr. Lovegood in return for taking Luna to the Hogwarts Express- apparently a story about a witch who used a spoon for a wand had showed up at Stonehenge and Mr. Lovegood had to organize the eye witness accounts and write the front page story.

As he loaded the basket containing a drowsy Catalina, Perseus had to ask, "Mr. Weasley, how is everyone and everything going to fit in here?"

"Oh, I've added a few special features," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "The trunk has been magically expanded- and if I could get away with it with Molly, I could just fly us to London. The car can turn invisible, see."

"Wow," went Perseus, impressed by the idea of a flying car. When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley was impressed by the fact that Percival, the twins, Ron, and Perseus were all sitting comfortably in the back seat. The boys all exchanged wry looks, knowing that Muggle technology had nothing to do with it. Ginny and Luna were seated in the middle while the adults were up front.

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard. They had barely left before George remembered he had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. A few minutes later they had to go back again because Fred hadn't packed his broomstick, and then again ten minutes later because Ginny panicked over forgetting her diary. By the time Ginny had returned, they were running rather late and tempers were getting a bit short.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then his wife before emitting a wistful sigh. Fred joked quietly, "Doesn't want Mum knowing that the car can fly, now does he?"

The other boys nodded their agreement. Luckily they arrived at King's Cross Station at a quarter to eleven, Mr. Weasley flat out running to get trolleys for their trunks so they could rush into the station. Percy remembered from last year that the hard part was going through the barrier between platforms nine and ten without any Muggles noticing.

"I'll go with Ginny first," said Mrs. Weasley. "Then the twins, then Ron, then Luna and Arthur, with Percival and- and Harry bringing up the rear."

While waiting for their turn, Percival checked that Athena's cage was secure and Percy looked around to make sure no Muggles would notice their going through. Together they bent low over their trolleys' handles and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and- CRASH.

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Athena's cage clattered to the floor while Percy's trunk fell off with a thump. The two had landed on their bottoms, with Muggles staring at them.

Awkwardly they got up, the attention on them dissipating. Percival picked up an outraged Athena while Perseus reloaded his trunk. As both of them adjusted their tilted glasses, Percival wondered, "What on Earth was that?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Percival. "Perseus, remember what Draco warned us about? Could this be part of that?"

"I don't- oh," went Percy, remembering.

"I didn't like the sound of that 'oh', Perseus Jackson."

"Yeah, neither did I. During the fight at Flourish and Blotts, Draco dragged me off for forty seconds to warn me that Dobby is so worried about Harry Potter's safety that he might try to stop him- which means me- from returning to Hogwarts. Or something like that. It was for only forty seconds, like I said."

"House elf magic is rather potent," acknowledged Percival, running a hand through his red hair. He poked his trolley at the barrier, which remained solid. Above them, the clock struck eleven.

"We missed the train. Oh gods, we missed the train." Percy gulped. Percival pressed his ear against the barrier, saying tensely, "I can't hear a thing. I don't know what'll happen if Mum and Dad can't get through to this. For all I know they might just Apparate home or take the car."

"A-ha! The car can fly! We can take the car to school!" grinned Percy, already turning towards the exit. Percival sternly grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "No. Dad's pretty good about meshing the two, but Muggle technology and magic is a finicky combination. And besides, even if nothing does go wrong, it'd be pretty hard to explain to everyone."

"But it'd be so cool to fly a car to school," pleaded Percy. "And it's a plan. I'm not seeing you suggest a better one!"

Then he paused. "Wait, Apparate? What's that?"

"It's complicated and not the time, Perseus. We need to find a way to get to Hogwarts that does not involve taking Dad's car."

"Aw… but it'd be so cool."

Percival let go of Perseus and began to pace. His eyes fell upon Athena. "Oh. Oh. I'll get a bit of parchment out and Athena can deliver the note to Dad and Mum!"

"I hate that your plan is smarter than mine."

"Well, I am four years older than you."

"Physically, more or less. But mentally it's only three since I'm mentally a year older than Harry." Percy rapped the side of his head.

"Then why aren't you a third year then?" puzzled Percival as he dug out a scrap piece of parchment. Percy rolled his eyes. "Because I lack the magical education to do so."

"Oh, right," Percival chuckled, getting out a pen. As he scribbled out their situation, he commented, "You know, it would have been helpful had you mentioned Draco telling you Dobby's possible plan before this."

"It happened in forty seconds while Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were pummeling each other! I find it remarkable that I remembered it at all!" Percy defended himself.

"True. Well, the note's done. Athena just needs to deliver it…"

The older teen attached the note to Athena, and let the snowy owl out of her cage so she could fly up and almost straight down.

"If this doesn't work, we're flying the bloody car."

"No. We'll take the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts. We're not flying the car."

"Gah. Spoilsport…" griped Percy, blowing a raspberry at Percival. Annoyed, Percival just stuck his tongue out at him.

The two waited in irritated silence until with a 'pop' Mr. Weasley showed up. Running a hand through his thinning red hair he asked, "What's going on, boys?"

"The barrier wouldn't let us through. Percy here is worried that Dobby did something to it because both Dobby and Draco think something bad will happen at Hogwarts this year."

"I don't want to know, do I?" sighed the balding man. The two boys nodded. Mr. Weasley cast a spell at the barrier that had him frown. "The barrier is magically sealed- it's on a timer. Within a few minutes it'll be back to normal."

"Dad, that's not going to do us any good," Percival frowned. "What can we do?"

"Hm… I suppose I could take you two to my office at the Ministry and you could use the Floo Network."

"Hogwarts is part of the Floo Network? Then- hold on a second," went Percy, it finally sinking in. "Mr. Weasley, did you just teleport?"

"P- Harry, I Apparated. That's near instant travel from one location to another…"

"Wizards can teleport? And I'm pretty sure Snape-"

"Professor Snape," Percival corrected him.

"Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape can use telepathy, so when are we going to learn telekinesis?"

The two Weasleys raised their eyebrows at Percy.

"Not the time, sorry. So- right. If Hogwarts is part of the Floo Network then-"

"It'd be an organizational nightmare," Mr. Weasley shook his head, gesturing for the pair to follow him as they left the station, Athena flying behind them. "There are hundreds of students and only a few dozen usable fireplaces. And it would have to be timed down to the second to make sure no one tried to use the same fireplace at the same time, leading to crashes. Furthermore, Muggle homes are typically not part of the Floo Network, which would leave Muggleborns stranded. And Floo Powder is rather expensive to top it off."

"Right," went an abashed Percy as they reached the Ford Angelina. While Percival put Athena back in her cage, Mr. Weasley commented, "Without Molly here- she went straight to the Lovegoods' to pick up Uther- I think we could fly to the Ministry."

Percy pumped his fist. "Sweet!"

Mr. Weasley looked over at his third-oldest son, who promptly explained, "Perseus here wanted to fly the car to Hogwarts. I talked him out of it."

"I can't blame you, but I don't think the Ford Angelina is quite ready for long distance trips while flying and invisible," chuckled Mr. Weasley. "So, all aboard for the Ministry of Magic!"

Once they were buckled up, Mr. Weasley turned on the car. Checking to make sure no one was looking, Mr. Weasley pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard, vanishing not just the car but themselves as well. Mildly impressed, Percival asked, "A modified and expanded Disillusionment charm, Dad?"

"Yes, actually," Mr. Weasley admitted as the car rose into the sky. Within a minute though, the car and themselves reappeared with a popping noise. "Ah, I'm still working out the kinks though."

He pressed down on the button, the car flickering in and out of sight for a minute before Mr. Weasley gave up, getting out his wand to mutter a spell or two to keep the car invisible. They flew over the congested London streets to park on a quiet, battered side road near an old red telephone box.

"Here we are," Mr. Weasley announced brightly, casting a spell to make themselves and the car visible again. "Let's go, you two."

He shrunk their luggage so it could fit nicely in their pockets. Percival carried Athena's cage and Perseus carried Catalina's basket normally sized, though, as they crammed into the telephone box. Percy felt like he had walked into a bit of New York's darker side, with its missing glass panes, a wall covered in graffiti, and a crooked telephone apparatus. Mr. Weasley reached past Percival for the receiver.

Percy waited in confused silence while Mr. Weasley peered at the dial, holding the receiver above his head. "It's been a while since I used this entrance. Let's see… six… two… four… another four… and then ends with another two."

As the dial whirred back into place, a detached female voice sounded inside the telephone box as if standing right there with them opposed to from the receiver.

"**Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

"Er…" went Mr. Weasley, awkwardly holding the mouthpiece up to his ear. "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter and Percival Weasley to Hogwarts by way of the Floo Network."

"**Thank you,"** the voice replied coolly. **"Visitors, please each take a badge and attach it to the front of your robes."**

With a click and a rattle two squares slid out the metal chute where in normal telephone boxes returned coins appeared. Percival and Perseus each picked up one: they were silver square badges that said their name with 'Lost Student' after it. They pinned them to the fronts of their shirts, as the female voice spoke again.

"**Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

The floor of the telephone box shook as it sank slowly into the ground. Percy watched warily as the pavement seemed to rise up past them until darkness closed over their heads, leaving him in the dark with the telephone's dull grinding noise as it went deeper into the earth. But after about a minute a sliver of bright light could be seen from below and widened until he had to close his eyes from the brightness.

"**The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,"** stated the voice as the doors of the telephone box sprang open. Mr. Weasley exited the telephone box first, followed by Percival and Perseus. Percy had expected something dry like Muggle government buildings, but even wizarding government buildings apparently had a flare for the dramatic and fantastic.

The Atrium was a long and splendid hall with a shiny dark wooden floor; a peacock blue ceiling inlaid with gleaming golden runes that shimmered and changed; and the walls were paneled in the same style as the floor with gilded fireplaces set into them that were in constant usage- comers on the left, goers on the right.

In the center of the Atrium was a great fountain that had a group of larger than life gold statues standing in the middle of the pool. The tallest was a wizard, his wand pointing upward. Clustered around him were a pretty witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were staring adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Jets of dazzlingly clear water flew from the wand tops, the centaur's notched arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and both of the house-elf's ears. The fountain, despite its wonderful water, made Perseus uneasy for some reason. On the far side of the Atrium was a pair of golden gates.

But he had no time to figure out the reason for his uneasiness as Mr. Weasley and Percival were striding across the Atrium to one of the leaving fireplaces.

"You two can just go through here to a professor's office."

"McGonagall," decided Percival. Percy argued, "Snape- McGonagall is probably busy getting ready for the Sorting."

"You're right, you're right. Okay, Snape it is. He was nicer than usual last year, I'll admit."

Mr. Weasley hugged them both, saying, "Have a good school year, you two!"

Percival went first, putting his glasses in his pocket before using the Floo, Athena letting out a screech at the indignity. Next Perseus did the same, not quite enjoying the roller coaster like sensation of using the Floo Network.

He came out in Snape's office, Percival already dusting himself off. Athena's cage had been perched on a chair, the owl shaking off the soot coating her wings.

"Well, it's barely noon. That took less time than I suspected," noted Percival. "Snape isn't here. I suppose we should wait for him…"

Percy shrugged, placing Catalina's wicker basket on the floor. He looked around at Professor Snape's office. The fireplace was the only source of light, leaving the walls covered with shelves in shadow. The shelves held large glass jars full of obscure Potions ingredients. The dungeons were chilly, so Percy found himself rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warm.

Clad in his usual black, Professor Snape strode into his office and blinked at Percival and Perseus's presence. "What is going on here?"

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Um, the barrier shut us out so we had to take the Floo here."

"Any particular reason to use my office?"

"You were the first teacher I thought of," Percy replied warily. Snape's eyebrows rose. Percy admitted, "Well, Percival first thought of McGonagall but I said she's probably busy getting ready for the Sorting so let's go to Snape's office instead."

"How touching," Snape drawled in a manner remarkably like Draco's. "Where is your luggage?"

They got out their shrunken trunks and placed them on Snape's oaken desk. Snape commented, "Until the carriages begin arriving, you two can go dawdle on the lawns. I will have McGonagall and Sprout deal with your luggage and pets. Now please leave. I have a few last minute things to do before all the dunderheads return."

"Yes, professor," they chorused, quietly leaving for the Potions classroom. Soon they were out in the slightly cloudy outdoors, the lake looking patient as it waited for the first years to row across it that evening.

Percy looked around. "Do you want to visit Hagrid and Norberta?"

"I'd rather not… I still remember you and Draco nearly getting yourselves murdered in there last term," Percival shuddered. "By You Know Who himself, no less."

Percy noticed a distant large tree shaking near the wall. Pointing, he asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, that's the Whomping Willow. We're not supposed to get close to it. It's been on Hogwarts since the seventies."

"Which seventies?"

"The 1970s of course."

"Oh, of course, when talking about a school about a thousand years old which means it's gone through like ten seventies that you mean the most recent decade that ended in seven oh, Percival."

"Good point," the redhead acknowledged bemusedly. As Percy headed off to check out the tree, he called out, "Weren't you listening? We're not supposed to get near it!"

"I'm not going to get that close! I just want a better look at it!" Percy called back, still half-running half-walking towards it.

The Whomping Willow was a thick tree with numerous gnarled boughs. As Percy approached, the boughs started to pound the flattened dirt in Percy's direction as if wanting to pound him.

Catching up to him, Percival said, "The Whomping Willow. I don't even know why it's here- it's a menace!"

"Why haven't they gotten rid of it then?"

"Well, look at it," commented Percival, gesturing at the tree's furious pounding. "No one can get close to it. And it's a magical tree, so most spells just bounce off. As for fire- well, I suppose the tree could put out any fire that's set on it on its own."

"Ah. Well, let's skip stones on the lake then."

"Or we could get started on reading for our classes," Percival suggested hopefully. Perseus gave the older boy a look. Sheepishly Percival said, "Okay, okay. Stone skipping it is."

To appease Percival's feelings Percy let him talk about what Percy could expect in his second year courses as well as discuss his romance with Penelope openly. Percy wasn't sure how long the twins could be kept out of the loop, but he was keeping them out of the loop his all.

When the first carriages, pulled by invisible steeds, showed up late that afternoon the two finally stopped skipping stones and headed in for the Sorting and welcome feast.

* * *

><p><span>Yeah, that's where I'm leaving it. Muh hah ha hah ha!<span>


	6. Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Wow… a third of the way done already?

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Gilderoy Lockhart<strong>

Percy didn't pay much attention to the Sorting, only briefly pausing to cheer Luna when she was sorted into Ravenclaw and again when Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor like her older brothers. The welcome feast was spent discussing their summers, although a lot of the girls wanted to discuss Gilderoy Lockhart, who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Most of the boys, including Percy, weren't too keen about the idea.

The feast ended with Headmaster Dumbledore leading the school in the school song, the professors looking rather resigned about the whole thing. Everyone sang it to a different tune, which made it enjoyably disjoined.

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald,**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your best, we'll the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

Full and contented, Perseus followed the rest of the Hufflepuff house to their Commons Rooms and through the round doors that led to the dormitory he shared with some other second year Hufflepuff boys. Very quickly he fell asleep, actually kind of looking forward to the first day of classes. Percy figured his mom would be rather proud of him for that.

HPJHPJHPJ

Breakfast consisted of porridge, toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, Percy noted it was cloudy and grey today. Surrounded by fellow second years, Percy listened to the girls' eager discussion about Gilderoy Lockhart and the boys discussing Quidditch, neither of which particularly interested him.

With a sigh he went over to the Ravenclaw table to sit across from Hermione and Luna, who were arguing over whether or not Nargles existed. That was a much more fun way to pass breakfast. Overhead owls swooped in, delivering mail to the talkative crowd. Percy raised his eyebrows when a large, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head but quickly refocused on the Ravenclaws' intense Nargle debate.

Huffily Hermione ended the debate by opening _Voyages with Vampires_ and beginning to read it. He got his schedule from Professor Sprout, delighted to see that he would first have Herbology with the Gryffindors. Perseus decided to try to team up with Neville, since he was brilliant at Herbology, nearly as good as Hermione. If he wanted to team up with Hannah Abbott though, he could always team up with Ron.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hannah made their way together out of the castle, past the vegetable patch, and down to the greenhouses. Everyone dawdled just outside the greenhouses, which contained a wide range of magical plants, until Professor Sprout came striding into view across the lawn accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. In her hand was a large pair of shears.

The Hufflepuff House Head was a squat, short witch who always wore her favorite patched hat on her frizzled greying hair, her robes frequently coated in dirt. In contrast Gilderoy Lockhart wore spotless turquoise robes and hat with gold trim, and neatly brushed golden hair.

"Hello there," he beamed at the second years. "Just been talking to Professor Sprout about the right way to take care of a Devil's Snare! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Chaps, greenhouse three today!" Professor Sprout informed them, looking far less cheerful than she had at breakfast or in general.

Quite a few students murmured to one another with interest. Last year they had only ever used greenhouse one, but they had heard from older students that greenhouse three housed far more dangerous and therefore interesting plants. Taking a large key from her belt Professor Sprout unlocked the door. Percy sniffed the smell of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy scent of some giant umbrella-sized flowers that were hanging from the ceiling. He was about to head inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word- you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

"I mind," got out Percy, dashing inside. It was rude, but judging from the dark look on Professor Sprout's face she wouldn't mind his rudeness to Lockhart.

Undeterred, Professor Lockhart called out, "Later then, Harry!"

Percy stood near Ron, Professor Sprout by a trestle bench in the greenhouse's center. About a score of differently colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. The witch announced, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

After a long minute, Neville's hand rose warily into the air.

"Longbottom?"

"They are usually used to reverse curses and transfigurations."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout nodded. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

This time Hannah's hand went into the air. "Isn't its cry fatal?"

"Precisely. Ten points to Hufflepuff," Professor Sprout smiled at the pigtailed girl. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here at Hogwarts are still very young."

She pointed at a row of deep trays, so everyone scooted forward curiously for a better look. Roughly a hundred tufty little purple-green plants were growing in rows there. Percy whispered to Ron, "They don't look like anything special…"

"Yeah," admitted Ron.

"Everyone take a pair of ear muffs," Professor Sprout told them. Percy grabbed the nearest pair he could reach, which turned out to be green. Ron ended up with a pink and fluffy pair, while Neville's were reddish brown. Professor Sprout continued, "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right- ear muffs on."

Putting on the ear muffs, which shut out sound completely, Percy wondered if they were enchanted to do so. Professor Sprout put on the last remaining pair of ear muffs before rolling up her robe sleeves. Then she grabbed one of the tufty plants firmly before pulling it out with a hard tug.

Percy gulped in uneasy shock at the sight of the plant's "roots". It was a small, muddy, extremely hideous baby with the leaves growing on its head like hair and pale mottled green skin. Despite the lack of sound, Percy could tell it was crying at the top of its lungs.

Taking a large pot from under the table, Professor Sprout plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Once she had dusted off her hands she gave them the thumbs-up before removing her own ear muffs. Calmly she lectured them, "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your ear muffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray; there is a large supply of pots here; compost in the sacks over there; and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

Professor Sprout gave a spiky crimson plant a sharp slap as she spoke, making it draw back the long feelers that had been inching slyly over her shoulder. Percy, Ron, Hannah, and Neville grouped around a tray. They couldn't talk much, however, once their ear muffs were back on. As usual, Professor Sprout had made taking care of magical plants look far easier than it was.

The Mandrakes did not care for coming out of the earth, nor going back into it. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their fists, gnashed their teeth, and more in an effort to get free. Ron spent over ten minutes cramming an especially plump one into a pot. By the end of Herbology they were all sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone headed back to the castle to take quick showers. Then Percy and Hannah and the rest of the second year Hufflepuffs went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

Percy plopped down next to Draco, informing him, "Dobby blocked off the barrier to the train. I guess you were onto something."

Draco winced. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't want to risk anything in a letter I wouldn't want my father or any of his friends to know about."

"You think they'd read your personal mail?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

Draco shrugged. "Safe than sorry."

Then Professor Lockhart swept into the classroom with a dazzling smile. Pansy Parkinson batted her eyelashes at him, making Draco and Percy both gag. Reaching forward, Lockhart picked up Blaise Zabini's copy of _Year with the Yeti_ that displayed his own smiling, winking image.

"Me," he stated the obvious, pointing at the photo and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch's Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Here he paused to for them to laugh. A few people smiled weakly, but quite a few Slytherins just rolled their eyes at him. Percy couldn't blame them. Lockhart continued, "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"

Handing out the test papers, he returned to the front of the class to say, "You have thirty minutes, start- now!"

Percy read:

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

**What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

The questions went on and on for a page and a half until Percy read the final question.

**54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the quizzes and rifled through them in front of the class. He commented on perceived slights in the students' readings for several minutes while Percy and Draco played Hangman. Apparently they had been such failures that the rest of the period was spent reading.

As they packed up for lunch, Percy said, "Potions classroom after dinner like last year?"

"Of course," nodded Draco.

"Ah, Potter, a word!"

Percy rolled his eyes and said farewell to the Slytherin before going up to the smiling professor. Counting to ten mentally, Perseus asked, "Yes?"

"It's a pity you didn't get my books while I was at Flourish and Blotts- what a photograph for The Daily Prophet we would have made! If you ever need any aid in becoming famous. That business with He Who Must Not Be Named!" His eyes found Harry's lightning scar, which Percy was growing to hate. "I know, I know- it's not quite as good as winning the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have- but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."

"I suppose so," Percy replied coolly before leaving. Professor Lockhart was really starting to grate on his nerves. He quickly ate lunch before going to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. He had cleared the study group's continuation with Ron, Neville, and Draco so that left Hermione. Percy mentally kicked himself for not doing so at lunch. Of course, Snape might not let them use his classroom again but he was sure Draco could use his grey puppy dog eyes on his House Head if that happened.

Like usual, Professor McGonagall's class was rather tricky. After a summer off, Percy found himself struggling with the spell to turn a beetle into a button. By the end of class he had a few buttons that had wiggly legs while Hermione had an entire pocketful of flawless buttons, earning Ravenclaw ten points. As he left the classroom with Hermione, Percy felt like he was being watched.

Looking around, Percy saw a tiny mousy-haired boy with a big camera staring at him. Realizing Percy was looking at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey," he introduced himself breathlessly, inching forward. "I'm in Gryffindor like your friends Ron and Neville. D'you think it would be all right if- can I have a picture?"

He lifted up the camera hopefully. Percy turned bright red. "Um, I don't know. I guess one couldn't hurt…"

There was a bright flash, and with a breathless 'thank you' Colin dashed off. A very confused Percy ran a hand through his messy hair. "What was that about?"

"I suppose he's a fan," commented Hermione, getting out one of Lockhart's books. Percy shook his head in bafflement. "You'll be at the Potions classroom this evening, right?"

"Of course."

"Great," nodded Percy. "See you then."

HPJHPJHPJ

That evening, the five gathered together in the Potions classroom to discuss their first day back. Neville and Ron in particular looked exhausted. Bemused, Draco asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Lockhart," they chorused.

"The quiz?" Percy winced in sympathy.

"No," Ron shook his head. "He unleashed a bunch of Cornish pixies in the classroom, and it turned into sheer chaos."

Neville nodded mournfully. "I got put on the chandelier by two of them… at least until it crashed to the floor."

Draco buried his face in his hands. "How is it that after a single day, this professor is worse than Quirrell, who had You Know Who sticking out of the back of his head?"

Hermione sniffed and said, "I think he's quite clever- look at all the amazing things he's done-"

"He says he's done," Ron grumbled mulishly, getting out his Herbology textbook. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and got out her history textbook, but the other boys had to agree something was seriously messed up about 'Professor' Gilderoy Lockhart.


	7. Chapter 7: Mudbloods And Murmurs

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

So yeah, just noticed that ironically Percy's been doing a better job of staying out of trouble than Harry. Heh.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann, who helps a lot when I miss words that need spell checked among other things that improve the chapters and therefore the fic. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Mudbloods and Murmurs<strong>

Friday evening Percy thumped his books down loudly onto a table in the Potions classroom. His friends all exchanged looks before Ron tentatively asked, "Is it Lockhart or Colin this time?"

"Both," groaned Percy, collapsing into his seat. He had been avoiding the arrogant Lockhart as much as he could, sitting in the back of the classroom during Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for the tiny Gryffindor, he was basically stalking Harry Potter. Colin appeared outside of each of his classes' beginnings and endings, asking Percy if he was all right in the hope of his 'hero' replying.

"I can't offend Lockhart because he's a teacher and Colin… I can't hurt his feelings! He's just a kid!" Percy griped, burying his face in his arms. "This sucks."

"On a brighter note, Quidditch season will be starting soon," Draco changed the subject. "I'm planning to try out for Seeker…"

"Oh, like the Slytherin team doesn't suck enough already…" Ron teased the other boy, scribbling down some definitions for History of Magic. Draco sneered, "Ha-ha. I'll probably end up being Terence's back-up."

"The twins say for a Slytherin he isn't too horrid," Ron conceded. Draco rolled his eyes and asked, "Anybody else looking forward to the start of the season?"

"Of course!" cheered Ron and Neville. Hermione sniffed and Percy remained quiet. In part due to his fear of heights, he didn't care for Quidditch.

His disinterest about the sport was not helped when he was awakened by Hannah Abbott at the break of dawn the next day. The fellow second year was in her pajamas, a fluffy yellow bathrobe over them. Apologetically she said, "Ron and Neville said that the Gryffindor Quidditch team is getting an early start."

With a moan Percy rolled out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Go back to bed, Hannah."

With a shrug the girl said, "I might as well come along if I'm already up."

"You're crazy," Percy informed her, getting out his clothes for the day. A school uniform made deciding clothes a lot easier. Hannah smirked, "You're the one who ring-led a group of fellow first-years into hunting down a Dark wizard when he tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Touché. Now go away- I need to get dressed."

"Just don't go back to bed," Hannah warned him before bouncing out of the dorm. Muttering nonsense under his breath Percy got dressed.

"_Have fun," _Catalina teased him from under his bed.

"_Shut up."_

"_When it'sss ssso much fun? Never."_

With an eye roll Percy pulled on his Oxford shoes and headed down the stairs. Hannah was already there. Together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A bleary-eyed Quidditch team was eating at the Gryffindor table along with Ron and Neville. Draco was eating alone at the Slytherin table, with Hermione reading as she ate at the nearly empty Ravenclaw table.

Just as Percy and Hannah sat themselves down, Colin bounced through the doors and came over to the pair. As usual, his camera swung around his neck and he looked as if he had dressed in a rush. Waving a photograph under Percy's nose he told him, "I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed; I wanted to show you-"

Grabbing the younger boy's wrist, Harry stopped the photograph from moving about long enough that he could see it. It was a moving, black-and-white photo, the one Colin had taken on the first day of classes. In the foreground was a confused-looking Percy mussing up his hair, while Hermione was muffling her giggles in the background.

Eagerly Colin asked, "Will you sign it?"

"I don't have a quill on me," Percy told him as he released his wrist, and it was true he had come down without any school supplies.

Colin patted his pockets. His face fell. "Oh, neither do I…"

Hannah got a quill out of her bag, handing it and an ink pot over to Percy. "Here you go."

Shooting the blonde a dismayed look, Percy signed the photo. "Now, go have breakfast, Colin. Got eat, right?"

Nodding rapidly, Colin bounced off, clutching the photograph to his chest. Percy stared after him. "There is something wrong with him…"

"He's just a fan of yours, Harry," Hannah laughed, spreading grape jelly over her toast.

Percy just grabbed some more bacon instead of emitting a whimper. Colin even tagged along as they followed the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Oh, wow! I've never watched anyone playing Quidditch before! There are a lot of brooms, aren't there? Is flying easy? I don't really understand Quidditch. Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"

"Yes, those are the Bludgers," Ron nodded. "My older brothers Fred and George are the Beaters who try to keep them from breaking any bones or worse. It's because they're practically Bludgers themselves."

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked eagerly, his eyes never leaving Percy.

"Well, there's the Quaffle," Neville commented. "It's the big red one that the Chasers toss around, trying to score points by getting it through the three goal posts of the other team. The Keeper guards the goal posts."

"And the fourth ball?"

"The Snitch," Ron filled in. "That's my brother Percival's job- to try to catch it before the other team's Seeker does. Catching it ends the game as well as gives the Seeker's team an extra hundred fifty points."

"Wow…" went Colin breathlessly, wide eyed. He continued to question them (Percy, really) all the way down to the Quidditch field and up into the stands.

As they sat down, Draco gave the younger boy a cool look. "Could you please let the rest of us get a word in- other than replying to your ceaseless inquiries, that is."

Abashed, Colin fell silent. Perseus mouthed, "Teach me that."

"No," Draco mouthed back with a smirk.

It took nearly an hour before the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the changing room, clad in their bright red robes. Colin asked, "What are their names?"

"Oliver Wood is the Keeper and team captain and Percival Weasley is the Seeker. Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters. The Chasers are Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell," listed Neville.

"Cool!" beamed Colin.

The team began their practice at long last. The second years could talk about themselves as Colin was busy taking photographs of the swooping players, unfazed by the occasional dubious stare Wood gave him. Eventually the practice ended and they headed down to visit Hagrid with Percival and Oliver. Colin thankfully left to go develop all the Quidditch practice photos he had taken.

"Are you sure he's not a spy for one of the other Houses?" Oliver asked Percival as they headed down to Hagrid's hut. Percival rolled his eyes and overly patiently replied, "Yes, he's a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, Ollie!"

"Hm…" went Oliver, clearly unconvinced. Ron stifled a snort.

They were less than twenty feet away from Hagrid's house when Gilderoy Lockhart emerged from within wearing pale mauve robes. There were too many of them to hide, so they stood awkwardly in place while Lockhart informed Hagrid, "It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing! If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one- I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!"

Percy hid behind the taller Ron as Lockhart strode up towards the castle, flashing the group a grin. Hermione and Hannah sighed a bit to Ron and Neville's obvious aggravation.

Ron knocked at Hagrid's door; the large man looked grumpy when he first opened it, but perked up when he saw who it was. "Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter to see me- come in, come in- thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again-"

The one-roomed cabin had a huge bed in one corner and a crackling fire in the other. Hagrid bustled about to make everyone some tea. As he scratched Fang's ears Draco asked, "What was Lockhart, ah, trying to 'inform' you about?"

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, removing a half-plucked rooster from the table to replace it with the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

Percy subtly high-fived Percival on that- even easy going Hagrid thought Lockhart was fishy. But Hermione said in a high-pitched voice, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-"

"He was the on'y man for the job," Hagrid informed her, offering them a plateful of treacle fudge. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted for more than a year fer a while now."

"No kidding- Percival and I haven't had the same DADA teacher for more than once in a row," agreed Oliver. "But at least we keep the same Quidditch referee every year…"

Percival shook his head at his dorm mate in amusement.

After they drank their tea, Hagrid showed them the giant pumpkins he was growing in the vegetable patch behind his garden. Happily he told them, "Gettin' on well, aren't they? Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."

"What are you feeding them?" marveled Neville.

"Oh, this an' that," he replied airily, his eyes falling upon his pink umbrella that was leaning against the cabin back wall. Oliver dragged Percival off for some more Seeker practice, allowing Ron to accompany them. Neville and Hannah went to visit Professor Sprout and the green houses before lunch.

That left Draco, Hermione, and Perseus going up back to Hogwarts. Quietly Draco asked, "Did I ever apologize for, for calling you a mudblood last year?"

"I don't think so," frowned Hermione. Then she smiled. "Not that it matters anymore."

"It was rather rude of me- actually, extremely rude of me. You're quadruple the witch that Pansy is, and Merlin knows how many times better you are at magic than Crabbe and Goyle," Draco snorted. Seriously he said, "So, yes, I am sorry that I called you that word. It's a fairly nasty slur- that's even part of why I picked that to call you. Being sorry is probably going to get me blasted off the family tree eventually, but I'm worried that maybe that'll be for the best."

"Blasted off the family tree?" echoed Percy bemusedly.

Draco mimed pointing a wand. "Of course. Just a quick zap and there's just a hole where your name used to be. My mum's sister Andromeda got blasted off, so did her cousin Sirius. No idea if he got back on once it turned out he somehow ended up helping You Know Who either by choice or by the Imperius."

"Andromeda, eh?" went Perseus. "Funny, the mythical Andromeda married my namesake, the demigod Perseus, son of Zeus."

"No kidding?"

"Nope," went Percy.

"He used Medusa's head to slay a sea monster that was about to eat Andromeda because her mother had claimed she was more beautiful than some goddess or other," Hermione told him.

"Muggles come up with the weirdest things," commented Draco as they went inside the entrance hall.

HPJHPJHPJ

Percy kept dreaming of Grover desperately alternating between weaving a piece of cloth and unraveling it, briefly waking up before going back to sleep and dreaming the same dream again. About eleven thirty he gave up and rolled out of bed. Pulling his bed robe over his pajamas he went down a hallway. Perhaps he could find something to read in the library. Perseus was determined not to get kicked out of Hogwarts; firstly because he figured it would be bad for Harry Potter's reputation and secondly because Hogwarts was the best school he had ever attended.

Then he heard an icy, venomous voice come from the very walls. "Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"

Percy jumped about two feet into the air, his heart pounding. Looking around desperately, he saw nothing but shadows and moonlight. Panicky, he wandered around, straining his ears for the voice again. He had no idea what could be saying such things, but he had a bad feeling it was linked to what Draco and Dobby had been afraid of.

As the clock struck midnight, Percy gave up and went back to the Hufflepuff Common Room before he got caught wandering around so late. But he wrote down a brief note to himself to discuss what he had heard with the others either tomorrow or on Monday afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Deathday Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

I don't know why but I keep writing Greenglass instead of Greengrass. Grr. At least I keep Harry & Percy's names straight now. :P

Thanks to Mellie Erdmann for editing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Deathday Party<strong>

Since Sunday was spent writing papers and discussing Chocolate Frog cards with Hannah and Justin, it was on Monday afternoon that Percy discussed the voice with his friends down in the Potions classroom. It took a minute for his story to sink in.

"Are you certain you didn't imagine it?" asked Hermione earnestly. "It was very late, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure," Percy sighed, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"But who or what could it be?" asked Draco. Neville looked over at the blond boy in bemusement. "Who _or_ what was talking?"

"Hey, Perseus here can talk to snakes, equines, and aquatic animals. I think it's fair to include people and beasts on the list of suspects."

"True," admitted Neville. "It might be nothing, Perseus."

Percy smiled weakly, unconvinced of that.

"Good point… it could have just been a garter snake wandering around for a mouse to eat," suggested Ron, doodling in his History textbook. Hermione smacked his hand, saying, "Don't do that."

"Why not? It's not like it's a library book," Ron complained.

Snape strode out of his office then, saying, "Don't mind me, I'm just going to do inventory with the student usage supplies."

The second-years fell silent and focused wholly on their homework while the Potions master was in the room.

HPJHPJHPJ

Before Perseus knew it, a chilly October had arrived. A cold spread throughout the castle, Madam Pomfrey handing out Pepperup potions to cure the ill, although the potion left the drinker smoking at the ears for hours afterward. During one evening spent playing chess with Ron up in the Gryffindor Common Room, Percy spent more time watching Percival convince a wan Ginny to take one when all she wanted to do was write in her diary.

It poured rain for days on end, turning everything outside slightly muddy while Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of carriages. Percy and other Muggleborns had a lot of fun making _Cinderella_ references. Despite the Quidditch captains maintaining a rigorous schedule, the study group agreed to just meet in the library on evenings when there was Quidditch practice to free up the Potions classroom.

Furthermore, Percy found himself playing go-between for Percival and Penelope. The two had been meeting in secret to avoid the twins' attention, and to further lessen the chance of them discovering their romance he had been drafted into passing notes.

"_I feel like a third grader,"_ Percy complained to Catalina one early morning after a nightmare about a bunch of flecks coming together to form a man woke him up before anyone else.

"_Poor Perssseusss,"_ the snake teased him, poking her head out from under his bed. _"Be grateful- perhapsss sssomeday Percival will return the favor?"_

Percy made a face at his snake as he pulled on his black robe, though he couldn't help but have Annabeth's image flash across his mind.

"_Do you have any plans for the day?"_

"_Yesss, Trevor and I will be going up to the Owlery to visssit sssome feathered friendsss,"_ Catalina responded, uncoiling leisurely.

"_Trevor, Trevor, Trevor… that's Neville's toad, right?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Well, have fun with that," _Percy told her, picking up his bag of books and school supplies. Catalina winked at him. _"I ssshall."_

Perseus left his dormitory feeling rather baffled and slightly worried about what exactly his _Boa constrictor_ got up to while he wasn't around.

HPJHPJHPJ

One evening close to Halloween a very sheepish Ron and Neville entered the Potions classroom after dinner. Draco raised his eyebrows. "What did you dunderheads do this time?"

Neville began, "We were talking to Nearly Headless Nick, our House Ghost-"

"We know who he is, Neville," Hermione informed him, putting down her quill. "What about Nick?"

"We kind of agreed for the whole study group to come to his Deathday party on Halloween," Ron confessed awkwardly. "Plus three others- one from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff, and one from Slytherin. He wanted an even number, see."

"Ron! Neville!" went Hermione in exasperation.

"What on Earth even is a Deathday party?" demanded Percy.

"It's a celebration of the day a ghost died," explained Neville. "This one will be Nick's five hundredth. He wants us to show up, maybe talk to the Headless Hunt about letting him join."

"But isn't he only nearly headless and that's why he's called Nearly Headless Nick?" went Draco. "I mean, Mother always told me that the Headless Hunt was for ghosts who had completely lost their heads."

Ron sniggered.

"I meant that literally, Ronald."

"I know. It was still funny though."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Do something about him."

When Hermione looked at Ron thoughtfully, the redhead quickly stated, "So we have to attend his Deathday party Halloween night. It'll mean we will miss the feast but…"

"He just looked so miserable," apologized Neville. "We were agreeing that we and you guys would attend before we knew it!"

"It will be rather fascinating to attend a party few living people typically attend," admitted Hermione. "I could ask around-"

"What about Luna Lovegood?" asked Neville. "I've seen her around, and I doubt she would mind giving up the Halloween feast to go to a Deathday party."

"She wouldn't but…" Hermione trailed off. Ron prodded her, asking, "What?"

"We have conflicting world views," Hermione commented wryly.

Percy said, "I had lunch with her once, I'll ask for you. Besides, I bet Neville would prefer to ask Hannah."

"Well, if she wants to come," Neville smiled shyly.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Draco commented, "I think that Blaise wouldn't like it, and a lot of the others are convinced of the blood status theory. But Daphne is all right… for a Slytherin."

Ron smiled lopsidedly at the callback before asking, "So you'll invite her, then?"

"Yes," nodded Draco.

Percy thought it out. "So the Ravenclaws are Hermione and probably Luna; the Slytherins are Draco and Daphne; the Hufflepuffs are Hannah and myself; and the Gryffindors are Ron and Neville. That's all eight."

"I still don't get why anyone would want to celebrate the day they died," Ron shook his head. "Sounds bloody miserable to me."

HPJHPJHPJ

Secretly Perseus was relieved not to be attending the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decorated with live bats and Hagrid's pumpkins had been transformed into massive jack o' lanterns. But as last year he had left the hall crying from homesickness and had ended up attacked by a troll, Percy was looking forward to the Deathday party. It would be different at least.

Hannah, Daphne, and Luna had all agreed to attend the Deathday party with them, so at seven o'clock the eight walked past the Great Hall's doorway and went down to the dungeons. The passageway leading to the party had been lined with long, thin, black candles lit with bright blue flames. The temperature dropped seemingly with each step, making them draw their robes closer around them. Luna began to hum a waltz and skipped ahead of them.

"Is she all right?" added Draco dubiously.

"She's a bit unique," conceded Percy. "But she's very nice."

"If you say so… I mean, you view me as nice."

"Because you are. Now, anyway."

Draco just muttered something under his breath for response. A sound like fingernails scraping a blackboard, but magnified a hundred times, could be heard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" whispered Ron as they turned a corner. They saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. Mournfully he greeted them.

"My dear friends. Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…" He swept off his plumed hat and bowed to them as they went inside. In the chamber, hundreds of pearly-white, semi-translucent ghosts were present and waltzing to an orchestra of thirty playing musical saws on a black-draped platform. Overhead a chandelier blazed indigo with hundreds of black candles. It was so cold that their breaths rose in a mist before them.

"Might as well have a look around while we're here," commented Hannah anxiously, edging closer to an equally nervous Neville.

"Try not to walk through anyone," Ron advised them worriedly, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Seven of them began making their way around the edge of the dance floor. Luna had found the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff House ghost, and had asked him to dance, the plump and friendly ghost agreeing to do so.

They couldn't spot Ravenclaw's Grey Lady, but Slytherin's Bloody Baron was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Oh no," gasped Hannah, Daphne, and Hermione all together, coming to a halt. As the boys stopped themselves, Hermione said, "We need to turn back, we do not want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"

"Who?" went Percy. The name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"She haunts the girls' bathroom on the first floor," Hannah told them, making a face. Ron snorted. "She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes," nodded Hermione. Daphne continued, "She keeps having these tantrums that have the bathroom out-of-order all place. Do either of you go in there willingly? I never did."

Hermione and Hannah shook their heads, the latter saying, "She's kind of mopey."

"Understatement," muttered Hermione and Daphne in chorus, looking at one another in bemusement a second afterward.

"Ooh, food," grinned Ron as they approached the other side of the dungeon. There was a long table covered in black velvet laid out with a banquet. But when they approached, they found themselves backtracking at the sight.

The food included large, rotten fish on silver platters; cakes burned pitch black on salvers; a massive maggoty haggis; a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold; and the centerpiece was an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone. Tar-like icing formed the words 'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington Died 31st October, 1492' on the cake. A portly ghost approached the table to walk through it, his mouth wide as he passed through a salmon. Curiously Percy asked, "Can you taste it if you walk through it?"

"Almost," the ghost said sadly before drifting off.

Knowledgably Hermione informed them, "I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor."

The bushy haired girl pinched her nose and leaned closer to look at the putrid haggis. Making a face, Ron asked, "Can we move? I feel sick."

But they had barely turned around when Peeves swooped in front of them. Neville gulped audibly. The castle poltergeist wore a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wicked face.

"Hello, Peeves," the second-years chorused weakly.

"Nibbles?" he asked sweetly, offering them a bowl of fungus-coated peanuts. Hannah made a grimace and spoke for all of them by saying, "No thanks."

His eyes dancing, Peeves commented, "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle. Rude you was about poor Myrtle."

Taking a deep breath he bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no," went all three girls. Hermione pleaded, "Don't tell her what we said, Peeves, she'll be really upset. We didn't mean it- er, hello, Myrtle."

A squat girl ghost had glided over. She had an extremely glum face, lank hair, and thick spectacles. Sulkily she asked, "What?"

"How- how are you, Myrtle?" asked Daphne in a falsely cheery voice. "It's nice to see you… I suppose you don't get out of the bathroom much?"

Myrtle sniffed. Slyly Peeves whispered in the other ghost's ear, "Miss Greengrass, Miss Abbott, and Miss Granger were all just talking about you. Just saying-"

"Just saying that it's nice for you to get out more," Hermione interrupted awkwardly, glaring at Peeves. Myrtle eyed the girls suspiciously, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're making fun of me."

"No- honestly, we were talking about how much fun the party must be for all you ghosts," Hannah commented semi-honestly. The boys nodded meekly.

"Don't lie to me!" the ghost gasped, tears flooding down her face. Behind her Peeves was chuckling maliciously. She continued, "Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You forgot pimply," Peeves added 'helpfully'.

Bursting into anguished sobs, Myrtle fled the dungeon. Peeves chased after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts while shouting, "Pimply! Pimply! Pimply!"

Hannah and Hermione looked rather sad while Daphne rolled her eyes. "Myrtle tends towards the melodramatic, in case you couldn't tell."

"Oh, we could tell," Neville got out. After a beat he commented, "I wonder what sort of mold was on those peanuts."

"Neville," chuckled Hannah while the others shook their heads in amusement at the round-faced boy.

Nearly Headless Nick drifted through the crowd to talk to them. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes," they lied. Pointing, Percy said, "Luna is having quite a bit of fun."

The pale girl was now dancing with a man that had an arrow in his forehead. Nick shot her a bemused smile before turning back to the other students. Proudly he told them, "Not a bad turnout. The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"

However at that moment the orchestra fell silent as a hunting horn sounded. They and the rest of the ghosts looked around in excitement. Bitterly Nick said, "Oh, here we go again."

Through the dungeon wall came a dozen ghostly horses, all ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly but the students restrained themselves due to Nick's miserable expression. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the group was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from where he was blowing the horn.

The lead ghost leapt down, lifting his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd, making them laugh, and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick before squashing his head back onto his neck. He boisterously greeted the other ghost.

"Nick! How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

Giving a hearty laugh, he clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder. Stiffly Nick responded, "Welcome, Patrick."

"Live 'uns!" commented Patrick, spotting the second-years. He gave a huge, fake jump of astonishment, making his head fall off again. That led the crowd to howl with laughter. Darkly Nick said, "Very amusing."

From the floor Patrick's head said, "Don't mind Nick! Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say- look at the fellow-"

"Isn't nearly headless good enough for the hunt?" asked Percy. "I mean, really-"

"Ha! Bet he asked you to say that!" Patrick yelled.

Loudly Nick proclaimed as he strode toward the podium, "If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!"

Entering an icy blue spotlight he began. "My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…"

But nobody heard much of the rest of the speech. Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had started up a game of Head Hockey, the crowd turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried to recapture his audience, but it was in vain. He gave up when the crowd cheered loudly when Patrick's head went sailing past him.

"I can't stand much more of this," muttered Ron, his teeth chattering as he glared at the Headless Hunt. Nodding, Draco said, "Someone get Luna and we'll leave."

"I'm here," chirruped Luna as she arrived. Looking over at the Headless Hunt, she said, "I don't know why Nick would want to join them. They're quite rude to him."

They backed toward the door, nodding and waving at any ghost who looked at them. A minute later they were hurrying back up the passageway lit by half-gone black candles. As they neared the steps of the entrance hall Ron commented hopefully, "Pudding might not be finished yet."

And that's when Perseus heard it, he same coldly murderous voice he had heard in early September.

"… Rip… tear… kill…"

Stumbling to a halt, Percy leaned against the stone wall and listened as hard as he could. Squinting, he looked up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what is it?" frowned Hannah.

"It's that voice again," Percy told Ron. "Be quiet for a minute, everyone."

"… so hungry… for so long…"

"Listen!" begged Percy at the others' blank faces.

"…kill, time to kill…"

The voice was fading away, going upward. Percy stared up at the ceiling, wondering how that was possible. Shouting for them to follow, he began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. The talk of the other students in the Great Hall drowned out any other sound, so he ran up the marble staircase to the first floor. The others were right behind him.

"Potter, what on Earth-" demanded Daphne.

"SHUSH!" shouted Percy, listening as hard as he could.

Very faintly he could hear the voice say, "… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"

Ignoring the others' bewildered faces, a panicked Percy ran up the next flight of steps quickly, trying to listen still. Hurtling around the entire second floor, the others following him, Percy stopped only upon reaching a corner in the last, deserted passage.

Wiping sweat off his face, Ron asked, "Per- Harry, what was that all about? I couldn't hear anything…"

Hermione gasped suddenly, pointing down the corridor. "Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. Huddling together, the group approached slowly in the semi-darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

Draco read them softly out loud.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!**

"Oh, that can't be good," Neville got out. They had to move more carefully yet as they got closer, as there was a large puddle of water on the floor. As they inched toward the message, curious what the dark shadow beneath it was. Upon seeing what it was, they all jumped back.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

But a distant rumble told them the feast had just ended, and from both ends of the corridor came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs as well as the loud, happy talk of well-fed students. The next moment students came into the passage from both ends.

Everyone froze upon seeing the words, the frozen cat, and the group of eight students. They still pressed forward to get a better look, however.

Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir beware! That means Mudbloods, am I right?"

An older Slytherin student had pushed to the front of the crowd, a smirk on his face as he eyed the hanging, immobile cat.


	9. Chapter 9: The Writing on the Wall

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter aren't mine. Also, I have 2 people quote a movie I don't own- chocolate chip cookies to anyone who recognizes it! (Hot chocolate too if you didn't need Google. I didn't- I double checked via Google but I had gotten it perfectly, yay!)

Hopefully you guys' Friday the 13th went okay.

Hey, it's the halfway point!

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Writing on the Wall<strong>

Attracted by the Slytherin's shouting, Argus Filch shouldered his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. He shrieked, "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?"

His eyes fell on the group of eight. He screeched, "You! You all! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore quieted the caretaker, sweeping through the crowd with other teachers behind him. Passing the group, he detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. He told Filch, "Come with me, Argus."

Turning to Perseus, Hannah, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, and Draco, Dumbledore stated, "You all as well."

Eagerly Lockhart stepped forward, saying, "My office is nearest, Headmaster- just upstairs- please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," nodded Dumbledore. Lockhart, McGonagall, and Snape followed Dumbledore as well to the Defense professor's office. The crowd parted to let them through to go up to the office. Percy was annoyed to see the walls covered with photographs of Professor Lockhart, some of them dodging out of sight due to the rollers in their hair. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk before standing back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The eight huddled near the wall, too nervous to speak.

Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur, looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles while his fingers prodded and poked. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed nearby, looking like he was trying to hide his bafflement at their fellowship.

Lockhart was pacing nearby, making suggestions. "It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her…"

His comments were punctuated by Filch's tearless, racking sobs. The caretaker was slumped in a chair, his face in his hands, unable to look at his cat. Percy had to admit he would feel utterly horrid had it been Catalina. Ron looked as if he felt the same about Scabbers, and Neville about Trevor.

Dumbledore had moved on to muttering strange spells under his breath while tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand, but none of them were working.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," Lockhart rambled cockily, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"

All of Lockhart's photographs on the walls were nodding their agreement. Draco nudged Percy and nodded at one who had forgotten to remove his hair net.

Dumbledore straightened up, telling Filch softly, "She's not dead, Argus."

Lockhart stopped speaking at this. Looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris, Filch choked, "Not dead? But why's she all- all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified."

"Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart at Dumbledore's statement. Snape rolled his eyes at this, making Percy smile at the Potions master, who just gazed inscrutably back at him. Snape was very good at being inscrutable.

Dumbledore continued, "But how, I cannot say…"

Filch spat, "Ask them! They were there!"

"I heard something and went up there; the others followed me. We found Mrs. Norris like that- we didn't do this to your cat!" Percy defended himself.

Firmly Dumbledore agreed, "No second year could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced kind."

Purpling, Filch demanded, "Then who did?"

Snape spoke up. "If I might speak, Headmaster. Potter, Malfoy, and their friends may have been simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

Everyone burst into chatter, explaining about the deathday party. Weakly Neville finished with, "There were loads of ghosts there who saw us, Professor."

"But why not join the feast afterward? Why go up to that corridor?" Snape pressed. Percy bit his lower lip- Lockhart, Hannah, Daphne, and Luna all didn't know about him speaking Parseltongue and he would rather keep it that way. He might tell the latter three eventually, but he didn't trust Lockhart as far as he could throw him.

"Because- because- I heard something, I know I did," Percy said, looking over at Dumbledore. "I just don't know what it was…"

Thankfully none of the others said they hadn't heard anything.

The elderly man gave him a searching look before commenting, "Innocent until proven guilty. There is little to no evidence that these students have done anything wrong."

Filch looked furious. "My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

Patiently Dumbledore told him, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," interrupted Lockhart. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," went Snape frigidly. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

Draco gave his House Head a smile, which he acknowledged with a small nod during the following awkward pause.

Dumbledore gave the students permission to leave, and they all left Lockhart's office. The eight split up to go to their respective dormitories, Percy telling Hannah to go on and that he needed to tie his shoe. Instead he headed back to the DADA classroom, which McGonagall was just departing.

"Potter?" she blinked.  
>"Professor… you have seen the scroll Dumbledore did that thingy on me last summer, right?"<p>

"'That thingy'?"

"Uh, yeah. The enchantment to see what respective powers me and Harry have," he whispered.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Right. Well, it looked like none of the others heard it… so that means it's probably aquatic or semiaquatic, an equine, or a type of serpent, right?"

"I would not go about making theories just yet, Jackson," she told him. "Now get some sleep. This night has been late enough."

HPJHPJHPJ

The next day, despite being a Sunday, Percy got up early and went to the library to look up potential culprits. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco found him surrounded by books.

"What are you doing, Perseus?" asked Draco.

"Trying to figure out what I heard last night; since you guys couldn't hear it, it must be one of the creatures I can understand," Percy reasoned. "But that doesn't narrow it down a lot…"

"This whole thing is weird," Ron frowned. "But that chamber bit… that sort of rings a bell. I think somebody told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…"

"The Chamber of Secrets," went Draco. "I don't think I've heard of it. Hermione? You're the resident bookworm."

"Afraid not," Hermione confessed. "But perhaps it's discussed in a book I haven't gotten to yet…"

"You mean you haven't read the entire library yet? What a shock," Ron teased her.

Just then Luna skipped up to them. "A-ha! The wrackspurts told me you were in the library! Quite a few of them are lurking around us now, causing our confusion about last night's events."

"Right…" went Draco disbelievingly. Percy mentally noted to look up wrackspurts.

"None of this makes sense," complained Neville. "Perseus heard something that the rest of us couldn't, that something froze Mrs. Norris and did that writing!"

"Or whoever is controlling the something did the writing," suggested Ron.

Intently staring at Percy, Luna commented, "Most of you looks like a Harry, but something in your eyes does mark you as a Perseus. Neville is right. May I call you that too?"

Draco smacked Neville upside the head.

"Ow! It slipped!"

"Idiot."

Neville flushed and hung his head. Ron looked like he didn't know which of them to glare at; when Hermione chose to glare at Neville, he glared at him too. Percy gave him a fond but exasperated look.

Daphne and Hannah chose then to come into the library, walking over to them. Bemusedly Daphne inquired, "Why are you all staring at Neville?"

"He called Harry Perseus, which I have to admit fits him better," Luna promptly explained before anyone could stop her.

Draco smacked Neville upside the head again. "You, you, you… ugh!"

Neville looked appropriately ashamed of himself. Daphne and Hannah looked at one another, at a loss. Luna began to hum "Dancing Queen" as she sat down, clearly waiting for an explanation as well. The others all looked at Percy.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. I have explained my situation enough. Besides, it's Neville's fault so he should explain."

"I'll do it," Hermione sighed, glaring at the bright red Neville. "Daphne, Hannah, Luna: it's like this… okay, I can't do it. It's just so _absurd_."

"I'm not doing it," said Ron.

"Not me," went Neville.

"Nor I," Draco shook his head.

Luna just kept humming the ABBA song.

Hands on her hips, Daphne demanded, "Would someone explain something?"

"Please?" added Hannah hesitantly.

"Fine," grumbled Perseus. "This is my situation, after all. Okay, basically someone somewhere decided it would be a brilliant idea to switch Harry Potter and mine bodies. I'm actually Perseus Jackson. Apparently I had powers but didn't know about them until Dumbledore did his spell-thingy that proved that me and Harry had switched souls. So now, to keep everyone from freaking out and from becoming an "easy" target for the Death Eaters, I have to maintain the cover of being Harry Potter. Luckily, You Know Who seemed to buy it last term."

Percy thought it over. "Yeah, it's pretty absurd but it's what I got."

Daphne blinked. "That's so crazy it has to be true."

Hannah nodded her agreement. Luna continued to hum "Dancing Queen", but her attention was on an earnest Perseus.

Draco said, "Okay now you three have to be part of our study group. We meet in the Potions classroom after dinner pretty much every day. And if it's not too stormy out, we go do homework while watching Quidditch practice. Also, do not tell ANYONE about this. Clear?"

The three girls nodded. Draco looked over at Hermione.

"See? We got more girls into the group and I didn't even have to turn Ronald into Ronalda."

"OY!"

HPJHPJHPJ

For the next few days the writing and the petrified Mrs. Norris were the primary topic of discussion. Filch kept pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as if convinced the attacker would return. He also scrubbed at the writing on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover to no effect, the words gleaming brightly against the stone. When not at the scene of the attack, the red-eyed caretaker was skulking through the corridors. He lunged out at unsuspecting students and tried to put them in detention for things like 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'.

The Weasley boys were all worried about their sister, who was very disturbed about Mrs. Norris's fate. When Perseus asked Percival about the matter, he said he suspected it was because she loved cats.

Perseus helped Hermione with her near-constant research on the chamber and what Percy could have heard. Mostly he fetched her books and put them back, since even with the charm on his glasses he wasn't huge on reading.

He and Justin worked together in Potions that Wednesday, the other boy seeming a bit antsy. Thinking back, Percy realized Justin had been sort of avoiding him since Halloween. Finally, when they had to stay behind to scrape tubeworms off their work table, Percy finally asked, "Is everything all right, Justin?"

"It's… it's just that I heard some of the Slytherins saying that you might be the Heir, since you did find the writing and maybe only a more powerful Dark Lord could stop You Know Who."

Percy half-wanted to say, "Well, I'm not really Harry Potter so there goes that theory!" Instead he said, "Justin, I'm a freaking Hufflepuff. Who ever heard of a Hufflepuff turning into a Dark Lord? Gryffindor can get extremist, Slytherin caves in to their ambition, and Ravenclaw decides they know best for everyone. But how can loyal, hardworking Hufflepuff turn into a Dark Lord? Besides, a super awesome light wizard could stop the Dark Lord, like the Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?"

"Hey, there is a certain public perception of the baby who stopped You Know Who."

Justin joked, "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

The two boys high-fived, the problem more solved by quoting a movie than by talking. After lunch, Percy and Draco went up to the library. Ron was in the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards". Furiously the redhead told them, "I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short. And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Mm," went Draco, plopping down next to Ron. Looking around as he sat down across from them, Percy asked, "Where is she?"

Pointing, Ron replied, "Somewhere over there. Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

"It's always nice to have a goal," Draco nodded in apparent seriousness.

Emerging from the bookshelves, an irritable Hermione sat down at the table next to Percy. She told the boys, "All the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out. And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Percy.

"The same reason everyone else wants it. To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that exactly?" asked Draco.

Biting her lip, Hermione confessed, "That's just it. I can't remember. And I can't find the story anywhere else."

"I bet Percival has a copy; Ron or I could ask him for you," Percy commented.

"That'd be lovely, Perseus."

"Hermione, let me read your composition," Ron pleased, checking his watch. Severely Hermione responded, "No, I won't. You've had ten days to finish it-"

"I only need another two inches, come on-"

The bell rang. Ron and Hermione went off to History of Magic, the dullest subject at Hogwarts thanks to the droning ghostly professor, bickering. Percy and Draco had to go to Charms themselves.

Percy caught up with Percival just after dinner.

"Hello, Harry. I was about to go- go see a fellow prefect about a prefect matter," Percival amended as the twins went by, discussing dungbombs. Percy said, "Uh-huh. Listen, do you have your copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ here?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Hermione wants a copy to read up on the Chamber of Secrets," Percy explained. Percival grinned. "I already did so- it doesn't say a lot, but she can have it. I'll give it to her tomorrow."

At the study group, Percy told Hermione that and she was pleased. Ron and Neville recounted how she had pestered Professor Binns into discussing the Chamber of Secrets, which apparently was a place Salazar Slytherin had made before leaving Hogwarts forever containing a fearsome monster to purge all unworthy students from Hogwarts- which apparently were those with Muggle blood.

Draco looked uncomfortable at this until Daphne pointed out, "Stories get twisted over time, and this was back when Muggles commonly murdered witches and wizards when they found them. At the time, Slytherins' concerns were kind of reasonable. What's unreasonable is maintaining that view through time and all the changes that have happened since then."

"So… could there really be a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione. The Ravenclaw shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris and Perseus, who can communicate with certain beasts, was the only one to hear anything odd. That makes me think whatever attacked her might not be- well- human."

After their homework was done they returned to the scene of the attack, curious if they had missed anything. The corridor was deserted, though Luna as the first year was put on guard. A chair had been placed under the message, and Mrs. Norris was gone. Other than that, it looked much as it had.

"It can't hurt," commented Hannah, inching forward. On the floor were a few scorch looks.

"Come and look at this! This is funny…" said Hermione. They all went over to the window, where Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane. Around it twenty spiders were scuttling, fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope as if they had all climbed it in their rush to get outside of Hogwarts.

Wonderingly Hermione asked, "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

Five of them shook their heads. Draco looked over his shoulder to see Ron having retreated to where Luna was. Raising his eyebrows the blond boy inquired, "Afraid of spiders?"

"I don't like them," he replied tensely. Looking at Ron in surprise, Hermione said, "I never knew that. You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"

Looking at anywhere but the window Ron told her, "I don't mind them dead. I just don't like the way they move…"

Daphne snorted at this.

Fiercely Ron said, "It's not funny. If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my- my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick… you wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…"

He broke off, shuddering. Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh while the two Slytherins were clearly amused. Wanting to change the subject Percy asked, "Where's all that water on the floor? Where did it come from, anyway?"

"It was about here," Neville said, pointing at the entrance to a girls' toilet. Hannah commented, "That's Moaning Myrtle's place."

"No one ever goes in there," Daphne said. "Let's go have a look then."

Ignoring the large 'Out of Order' sign, Daphne opened the door and went in, the other girls right behind her. The boys went in, Percy realizing it was the same bathroom from which he and the Weasley boys had gotten Ginny's toilet seat from last year. He and Ron exchanged a grin at the memory.

It looked worse than Percy remembered: the row of sinks was cracked, under an equally cracked large mirror; the floor was damp; and the wooden doors to the stalls were flaked and scratched. Going to the other end of the row of toilets that the one Percival had blown up, Hermione asked, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Approaching, the others saw Myrtle floating about the toilet's tank, picking at a pimple on her chin. Eying the boys she stated, "This is a girls' bathroom. They're not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. Hannah added brightly, "We're looking for clues."

Wailing about how no one ever came to visit her, Myrtle rose up and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water everywhere as she vanished from sight. Based off the muffled sobs, Percy would guess she was in the U-bend somewhere.

"Would any of you smack me if I said she was the most annoying girl I ever met?" Draco asked. Daphne sighed, "Since it's true… no."

"Good. She's the most annoying girl I have ever met."

Leaving the bathroom, they went their separate ways to their own common rooms. Percy had to wonder though, who else thought Harry Potter might be the Heir of Slytherin and a dark wizard… and whether or not they might have a point about the latter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Thanks to Mellie's excellent editing, I now know that there are thirty TWO bones in the arm/hand, not thirty three. She asked where the thirty-third bone came from; I guess maybe from how a legendary Celtic hero died at the age of thirty three…? It's a luckier and/or more magical number? No clue.

Okay, what does Dumbledore going downstairs for hot chocolate have to do with McGonagall finding Colin? Sirius-ly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Rogue Bludger<strong>

Since the time he had tried to have the second-year Gryffindors round up a bunch of Cornish pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought any more live creatures to class. Instead he did something far worse- for Percy, anyhow. Lockhart read from his books, and reenacted some of the more dramatic scenes. Usually that meant a volunteer, and usually that meant Percy.

One day Lockhart wanted him to act as a werewolf. Fed up, Percy stated, "No, sir, shouldn't some of the other students get a turn?"

"Oh. Well. Odd of you to want to share the glory, Potter." Lockhart was flummoxed. "Very well. Abbott, get up here."

Showing Percy an agitated look, the girl weakly made her way forward and did her bit- which included having to howl and be slammed to the floor. When the bell rang, Lockhart told them, "Homework is to compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

Seeing Hannah rub her back, Percy apologized, "I just couldn't put up with it anymore."

"Can't say I blame you," snorted Draco as the trio left the classroom. "Merlin, what a twat!"

"Yeah," nodded Hannah. "I used to have a bit of a crush on him but it's so obvious how awful he is… how could I be so stupid!"

"To be fair, even Hermione has a bit of a crush on him," Percy pointed out. "Speaking of Hermione, she hasn't been talking about what the monster could be or if the Chamber even exists…"

"Probably waiting to get a proper theory together before telling us anyway," snorted Draco.

The other two nodded.

HPJHPJHPJ

Saturday morning was the first Gryffindor versus Slytherin match of the season. Since practically half of the Weasley family was on the Gryffindor team and Draco was the back-up Slytherin Seeker's back-up, Percy felt morally obligated to attend.

Around eleven he made his way down to the pitch with the rest of the study group. It was a muggy day with occasional distant peals of thunder. He waved at Percival and the twins before they went into the locker rooms.

The eight sat high up in the stands where there were enough empty seats for them all to sit together. They all wore scarves in their house colors as a show of House loyalty. When the two teams came down, everyone cheered though some in Slytherin and Gryffindor booed the other team.

At Madam Hooch's whistle, the fourteen players rose up. The seekers, Terence Higgs and Percival Weasley, flew higher than anyone else to search for the Snitch. Meanwhile, one of the bludgers kept getting too close to the stands, though the nearest Beater kept forcing it back into the game.

Percy stared up at the grey clouds, picking out shapes in them, opposed to listening to Lee Jordan's commentary sprinkled with Professor McGonagall's reprimands. After a few minutes it started to rain heavily.

Lee Jordan commentated, "Slytherin lead, fifty to ten."

"Excellent!" cheered Daphne. Draco permitted himself to smirk while Ron sulked. Neville looked a bit disappointed as well. Percy still wanted to know why there were no concessions- he could go for some popcorn or a drink. Well, he wanted a soda but he wasn't sure if wizards had soda and was too scared to ask.

The rogue bludger kept swooping near the stands, seemingly looking for a target. All four Beaters had ganged up on it to little avail, the other bludger having free range on the field.

The rain intensified, drenching Percy and the others. They couldn't see much through it, though Lee's commentary kept them up to speed on what was going on. Neither Terence nor Percival had spotted the Snitch yet, apparently.

Suddenly the bludger got past the Beaters and zoomed towards Percy.

"AAH!" went everyone, scattering. Percy tried to avoid it but the bludger crashed right into his arm just before the Beaters could close in on it. In pain and with his arm at an odd angle, Percy fell down.

When he opened his eyes, soaked by the rain, he saw a horribly familiar smile. Percy moaned, "Not you… ugh…"

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart informed the worried group around them. Colin's camera was flashing to Percy's aggravation. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

Percy was too stunned to speak for a moment. Through the pain of his arm and fear of Lockhart, Percy got out, "I'll just go to the hospital wing…"

"Nonsense," Lockhart told him soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times."

Trying to sit up, Percy had pain shot through his body.

"He really should, Professor," stated Percival, swooping in on his broom, with his horn-rimmed glasses askew and the Snitch in his grip. "I'll take him myself if you want."

"Stand back," Lockhart proclaimed, rolling up his jade green sleeves.

Percival gulped in horror as Lockhart twirled his wand and pointed it straight at Perseus's arm.

An unpleasant sensation as if his arm was being deflated began at his shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. Percy closed his eyes and averted his head, not daring to look. But he could hear the crowd gasp and Colin's camera clicking away rapidly.

His arm didn't hurt anymore, but it didn't feel like an arm anymore either.

"Ah. Yes," went Lockhart awkwardly. "Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point it, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing- ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy can escort you- and Madam Pomfrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

Draco helped Percy to his feet, as Percy felt lopsided. Taking a deep breath Percy looked down at his right side while Percival landed. What he saw made him feel like puking.

What looked like a thick, flesh-hued rubber glove was poking out of his sleeve. Percy tried to move his fingers but nothing happened. Lockhart had removed his bones opposed to mending them.

HPJHPJHPJ

Madam Pomfrey was displeased to say the least. Holding up the sad, limp remainder of Percy's right arm she raged, "You should have come straight to me! I can mend bones in a second- but growing them back-!"

"Both Harry and Percival told Lockhart that; he didn't listen and acted before they could," Draco defended the pair. Hermione, who had followed the boys, nodded earnestly.

"Well, you two have more brains than him, bah."

"Can you grow my bones back?" Percy worried.

"I can, most certainly, but it will be painful," she informed him grimly, throwing a pair of pajamas at him. "You'll have to stay the night."

Percival and Hermione talked outside the curtain drawn around Perseus's bed while Draco helped Perseus into the pajamas. As they tried to get the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve Percival snorted, "How can anyone defend Lockhart after this? Had P- Harry wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," insisted Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

As Draco drew back the curtains, Percy got into bed with his arm flapping pointlessly. "No. But it doesn't do anything else either."

"Hermione, I've read up on how to fix broken bones. De-boning is not a potential effect of any of them- not unless you're really inept at the spell! Plus, wordless magic is tricky at the best of times and should not be used under nearly any circumstances involving healing- the possibility for error or incomplete spell casting is too great!" Percival argued crankily. Hermione just sniffed.

Their debate was cut off when Madam Pomfrey approached, holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro. Pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to Percy, she warned him, "You're in for a rough night. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

The Skele-Gro burned his throat as he drank it, making him cough and splutter. Muttering about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated as Neville approached.

"Ron and the twins are trying to figure out what spell could have done that to the Bludger- Ron thinks that it was going after Perseus here all along."

Percival handed a still coughing Percy a glass of water to drink before commenting, "That's a good point. But who would do such a thing?"

The second years exchanged looks, silently coming to an agreement just as Cedric entered. The prefect asked, "How are you doing, Potter? That probably didn't help your view of Quidditch, huh?"

"Or my opinion of Lockhart," snorted Percy.

"Right," nodded Cedric. "Hey, Percival, nice catch."

"Thanks," Percival smiled proudly. More seriously he asked the second years, "Now, you three- what is your little study group up to this year?"

"Do you really have to ask?" drawled Draco.

Percival raised his eyebrows. "The Chamber business?"

"Maybe-" Percy cut himself off as everyone looked over at Cedric. Cedric sighed, "I can keep a secret, you know."

Briefly they highlighted Percy's unusual ability to understand certain animals and that he could hear the beast from where it was hiding somehow.

"So whoever is controlling the beast knows Harry here can hear it somehow or just wants him out of the way after he spearheaded the foiling of the attempted theft of the Sorcerer's Stone," theorized Draco. "But we know so little about what the beast could be, or even if the Chamber really exists or that the attacker is just invoking the name for scare tactics."

Cedric thought it over. "I think we need to call in Tonks. She actually likes history, plus is an Auror-in-training. We could visit her over Christmas break. I'll owl her once this storm lets up."

"I remember Tonks- she's a bit… odd but she is a fairly good witch to have in a pinch," agreed Percival. "That sounds like a plan to me."

The three second years agreed to the plan as well just as Madam Pomfrey came over. She told the others quite firmly, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-two bones to regrow! Out, out!"

Hastily they departed, leaving Percy with very little to distract him from the stabbing pains developing in his limp arm. Eventually he fell asleep, only to awake in the middle of the night with a yelp. As his arm now felt like it was full of large splinters, Percy first thought that pain had awakened him. Then he realized in horror someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Hey! Get off!" he went. A moment later he went, "Dobby!"

The house elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at him through the darkness, a single tear running down his long, pointy nose. He whispered miserably, "Harry Potter came back to school. Dobby's master came and warned Harry Potter. Ah, sir, why didn't you heed Dobby's master? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

Heaving himself up onto his pillows, Percy pushed Dobby's sponge away. "What are you doing here? And you _were_ the one who stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed, yes, sir," Dobby nodded vigorously. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward."

Here Dobby showed Percy ten long, bandaged fingers.

"But Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!" By now Dobby was rocking back and forth, shaking his disproportioned head. "Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…"

Slumping back onto his pillows, Percy shook his head at the crying, pathetic looking house elf garbed in a filthy pillowcase. "Well, it didn't work."

"But Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-"

"YOUR Bludger?" went Percy in cross shock. "What were you trying to do, kill me?"

Equally shocked, Dobby insisted, "Not kill you, sir, never kill you! Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here, sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

Perversely taking pleasure in telling Dobby this, Percy told the house elf, "I'm only staying overnight because of a professor's idiocy in trying to fix my arm, not your Bludger. Besides, why should I leave Hogwarts?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir!"

"Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sir… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."

At that last sentence Dobby froze in horror. Then he grabbed the water jug from Percy's bedside table and cracked it over his head, toppling out of sight. Moments later he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed as he muttered, "Bad Dobby… very bad Dobby…"

His heart pounding, Percy pressed, "So there is a Chamber of Secrets for real? And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"

When Dobby reached for the water jug again, Percy grabbed his wrist. Baffled, Percy asked, "But I'm not Muggleborn- how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, Harry Potter sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," the house elf got out, his eyes wide. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen- go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous even for him."

"Is it Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked, his hand still tight around Dobby's wrist. "Who opened it last time, at least tell me that!"

"Dobby can't, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Some of my friends, like Hermione, are Muggleborn; they'll be at risk of attack if the Chamber really has been opened," Perseus snapped at the house elf.

In a miserable ecstasy Dobby moaned, "Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends! So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not-"

Suddenly Dobby fell silent, his bat-like ears quivering. They could both hear approaching footsteps from the passageway outside. Terrified, the house elf breathed, "Dobby must go!"

There was a loud crack, and Perseus's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air, Dobby having vanished. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer. The next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the room, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed and out of sight. Percy laid quietly, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey pulling a cardigan on over her nightgown. The latter sucked in her breath.

"What happened?" the nurse whispered, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," replied Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," continued McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Percy's stomach promptly turned in a knot. Slowly and carefully to avoid rousing the adults' attention he raised himself up just enough to see the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.

It was Colin Creevey, his eyes wide and his hands stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. Madam Pomfrey whispered, "Petrified?"

"Yes," nodded Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… if I hadn't been able to sleep… who knows what might have-"

The trio stared down at Colin for a long, sober minute. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wheedled the camera out of Colin's rigid grip. Hopefully Professor McGonagall asked, "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?"

Not answering, Dumbledore opened the back of the camera. A jet of steam hissed out of the camera. Three beds away, Percy could smell the burnt plastic.

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "Melted, all melted…"

She clapped a hand to her mouth. Staring at Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall went in bewilderment, "But, Albus… surely… who?"

"The question is not who," responded Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…"

And from what Percy could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dueling Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Dueling Club<strong>

Percy woke up on Sunday morning to the hospital wing full of crisp winter sunlight, his arm re-boned albeit stiff. Sitting up, he looked over at Colin's bed but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains drawn around it. Madam Pomfrey noticed he was awake and bustled over with a breakfast tray. While he messily ate porridge with his left land, she bent and stretched his arm and fingers.

"All in order," she told him once she was done. "When you've finished eating, you may leave."

Dressing quickly, Percy hurried down to the Potions classroom to see if any of the study group was there. He needed to tell them he was okay and about Dobby and Colin. To his relief and surprise all seven of the others were present.

"How's your arm?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," he replied as he sat down.

Draco apologized, "Some of us would have come to meet you, but we decided we needed to discuss the Chamber of Secrets more."

Percy realized that Hannah was standing by the blackboard, chalk in hand. Several categories had been put up: Suspects, Possible Monsters, Victims (Real and Possible), and Other.

"How do you guys already know about Colin?" Percy questioned, pointing at the Gryffindor's name under Mrs. Norris in the Victims column. Beneath their names was the term Muggleborns with a question mark after it.

"Ron and I heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning," explained Hermione. "That's why we decided we'd better get going…"

"The sooner we figure out what's going on the sooner things can get back to normal," agreed Daphne, putting her feet up on the table.

"Well, I'm hoping that you guys don't already know about Dobby's late night visit," snorted Percy. He then told his attentive audience all about Dobby's visit.

"So the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before," gulped Hermione.

With an apologetic look at Draco, Ron said, "How else would Dobby know so much about this unless Lucius Malfoy is behind this?"

Draco's shoulders slumped. "It's not looking good for my dad, is it?"

"No," admitted Neville.

"Before we figure out who…" Hannah underlined the term 'Possible Monsters' again. "We might want to figure out what."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," suggested Hermione. "Or maybe it can disguise itself- pretend to be a suit of armor or something- I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-"

"You read too much, Hermione," grumbled Ron, rolling his eyes. More seriously he told Percy, "So Dobby stopped you and Percival from getting on the train and broke your arm. You know what, Perseus? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

Draco, Neville, and Hannah nodded their agreement. Luna was busy reading the Quibbler, Daphne looked bored, Hermione was starting to read, and Ron looked bemused at the support of his theory. All Perseus could do was sigh.

HPJHPJHPJ

The news about Colin Creevey being attack had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. It felt like everyone was trading rumors and suspicion. Most of the first years now moved in packed groups, clearly terrified. There was even a trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices going behind the teachers' back. Neville had to be repeatedly reminded that he was a pureblood and definitely not a Squib, and therefore not in danger.

Ron reported in amusement about the twins' antics in their endeavor to cheer up a distraught Ginny. Perseus was slightly amused when Percival ranted at them and threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley since Ginny was having nightmares; on the other hand, he kept dreaming of a shape shifting monster petrifying all of the Hogwarts residents so he could sympathize about her nightmares.

In the second week of December, Professor Sprout came to the Common room and collected the names of the Hufflepuffs staying at school for Christmas. Percy and Cedric were going home for the holidays, as he had gotten Tonks to agree to meet them and a few others at the Leaky Cauldron on the 27th. The twins, Ginny, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah were all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays though.

Draco planned to go home with Luna and to fake staying at Hogwarts to his parents with Snape's tacit permission. As he said one Friday evening with a sigh, "It's not looking good for my father being innocent, is it?"

"Nope," admitted Percy, popping the 'p'. "Okay. Cedric and I are the Hufflepuffs; Percival and Ron will be the Gryffindors. Luna and Penelope will be the Ravenclaws. So you'll be the only Slytherin, Draco?"

"No- my little sister Astoria wants to meet you all," Daphne spoke up, looking up from her Herbology homework. "I've been telling her what I'm allowed to about our study group. She's a sly little thing- and besides, Greengrasses are Slytherins as often as Weasleys are Gryffindors."

Ron smirked proudly at that.

Late in the semester a new piece of parchment was posted on the notice board after breakfast. The study group detoured from heading towards their first classes of the day to read it. Nearby Seamus commented eagerly to his friend Dean, "They're starting a Dueling Club! First meeting is tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

With interest Ron read the sign. Draco scoffed, "What, Ron? You think Slytherin's monster can duel?"

"Well, maybe. The Heir, if there is one, certainly could," the redhead responded dryly.

"Touché."

"I know."

So the study group hurriedly did their homework and put their school supplies back in their dorms so that they were in the Great Hall by eight o'clock that evening. The long dining tables were gone, with a golden stage having been placed against one wall. Overhead the ceiling revealed a pitch black sky while hundreds of floating candles lit up the space.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" asked Hermione as they stood at the edge of the chattering crowd. "Penelope mentioned that Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young- maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not-" began Neville, suddenly ending in a groan as Gilderoy Lockhart walked onto the stage, clad in plum hued robes. An annoyed Snape, dressed in black as usual, accompanied him.

After a pause, Percy informed Draco, "Lockhart might not survive the evening."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," sniffed Draco. Percy had to smile at that.

Waving an arm for silence, Lockhart called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," continued Lockhart with a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Ron snorted while Neville gulped at the glare Snape was giving Lockhart. Not that Percy could blame Neville; Snape looked ready to duel Lockhart to the death rather than for a demonstration. Apparently Lockhart was stupider than he had thought.

The two professors faced one another at opposite ends of the stage. Lockhart bowed with a flourish while Snape only jerked his head in annoyance at the golden haired man. After that they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the quiet crowd of students. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Snape bared his teeth. After a beat Perseus commented to Draco, "Heh, Snape's going to wipe the floor with Lockhart."

"That much is obvious," drawled Draco, making Ron snigger.

"One- two- three-"

Both of them pointed their wands at the other; Snape cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

With a bright flash of scarlet light Lockhart was blasted off his feet, flying backward off the stage and slammed into the wall before sliding down to the floor. Quite a few people cheered at this display. Hermione got up on her tiptoes, worrying, "Do you think he's all right?"

"Who cares?" snorted Ron irritably.

Dazed, Lockhart got to his feet. His hat was gone and his hair was mussed. Returning to the stage, he told the crowd, "Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you, Miss Brown."

A blushing second year girl returned his wand.

"Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape," Lockhart continued. "But if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Percy had no other option besides face palming at this complete and utter idiocy. Draco winced at the murderous look on his House Head's face. That expression was clear enough that even Lockhart could tell it boded ill so he changed the subject.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all in pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Lockhart teamed up Susan and Pansy, while Snape approached the study group. With a wry sneer he observed, "Let's see here… Weasley and Draco, Longbottom and Granger, Lovegood and Potter, which leaves Greengrass and Abbott together. Happy?"

Seven of the eight study group members nodded meekly. Boldly Draco added, "Nice work, sir."

"It was only Lockhart," he drawled smugly before moving on.

A few minutes later Lockhart proclaimed from the stage, "Face your partners! And bow!"

Percy bowed towards Luna, who curtsied in reply.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart continued. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- only to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one… two… three…-"

Draco and Ron were quickly trading sturdy Expelliarmus charms at one another while Percy and Luna were content to squirt bubbles at one another after the first trade of Disarming Charms. The rest of the room was just as chaotic.

Alarmed, Lockhart shouted over the noise, "I said disarm only!"

Luna and Percy ignored him and just kept blowing giant bubbles out of their wands.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart helplessly. His wand at his throat Snape roared, "QUIET!"

Everyone froze in various states of enchantment. The two professors went about fixing the damage from the dueling students. Flustered, Lockhart commented from the center of the hall, "I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair- Finch-Fletchley and Finnegan, how about you-"

"How about Weasley and Malfoy instead," interrupted Snape with a dark smile. "That should be… an interesting combination."

"Excellent idea," nodded Lockhart, gesturing for the pair to go to the middle of the hall. Everyone else backed off to give them some space.

Lockhart gave a disinterested Ron some last minute advice, dropping his wand in the process, while Snape gave Draco one last pointer. The two boys smirked at one another.

Hermione hid her face between her hands. "Tell me when it's over…"

"Three- two- one- go!" shouted Lockhart. Malfoy did a Tickling Charm on Ron, making the other boy bend over in laughter. Once he recovered Ron cast a spell that had Draco hacking up slugs. Annoyed and disgusted, the blond boy tackled the redhead so they rolled around roughhousing.

Bemused, Snape physically separated the two. "I think that's enough for the evening. Wouldn't you agree, Gilderoy?"

"Oh, yes," agreed Lockhart absently.

Feeling both satisfied and dismayed by the night's experience, Percy left for bed.

HPJHPJHPJ

The next morning Percy woke up to a blizzard outside. A Prefect told them that the last Herbology class of the term was canceled because of it. Justin was staring out at the snow. Bemused, Percy asked the other boy, "Enjoying the snow?"

"Yes… wow, what a storm."

Ernie looked up from where he was reading in bed. "Harry?"

"Yep, Ernie?"

"Some of the older students seem to think you might be the Heir of Slytherin… I mean…"

Justin rolled his eyes. "You're being silly, Ernie. I'm going to go talk to Nearly Headless Nick for a bit. I wanted to ask him about a History of Magic project. See you guys later."

"Bye," the other two replied absently as Justin left. There was awkward silence for a bit before Percy emitted a loud sigh.

"Ernie, think about it. Lily Potter was a Muggleborn; Hermione Granger, one of my closest friends, is a Muggleborn. I don't want to try to take over the world every night, or any night for that matter. Am I weird? You have no idea. But I'm no Dark Wizard, 'kay?"

Ernie seemed unconvinced and resumed reading. Over an hour passed before the plump boy spoke again, this time a bit worriedly. "Shouldn't Justin be back by now?"

"Yeah, he should," realized Percy. "Should we go look for him?"

"Probably," frowned Ernie, putting a bookmark in his book. The two headed out and went through the corridors, occasionally calling out Justin's name. It was darker than usual in the castle thanks to the thick snowfall outside. They came upon a particularly dark corridor.

"Lumos," muttered Percy, the tip of his wand glowing to give them some light. "What do you think, Ernie?"

Casting the Lumos spell himself, Ernie led the way. "Justin? Justin, are you here?"

Due to a loose windowpane, a strong icy draft had blown out the torches. Their wands' glows revealed twin figures halfway down the corridor.

"What?" puzzled Percy. Cautiously he and Ernie approached. Soon they were close enough for their glow to reveal what the nearer figure was- a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. The fellow Hufflepuff was rigid with an expression of shock on his face despite his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Oh, Merlin," gasped Ernie.

Raising his wand, Percy gulped. "Ernie, look!"

Next to Justin was Nearly Headless Nick. The Gryffindor ghost was black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal half a foot off the floor. His head was half off with his face just as shocked as Justin's.

Backing up, Ernie gulped. "Justin's been attacked."

"And Nick," went Percy. "Should… should we get help?"

"I'm not staying here alone," got out Ernie, shivering.

"Neither am I!" retorted Perseus.

Both boys jumped when a nearby door banged open. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out, cackling, "Why, it's potty wee Potter and meanie Macmillan! What's they up to? Why's they lurking-"

He stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Peeves had spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Flipping right way up, he inhaled and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTACK!"

All doors within the range of Peeves' considerable lung capacity slammed open, people flooding into the corridor. For several minutes it was utter chaos, Percy and Ernie uncomfortably in the middle of it all. Professors called for quiet repeatedly to little avail. Then Professor McGonagall appeared with her class, one of whom Percy noticed had black and white striped hair for some reason. She let off a loud bang with her wand to gain quiet before ordering everyone to go back to their classes. This left Ernie and Percy facing the Deputy Headmistress awkwardly.

"Well, at least I know it's not you for sure now," Ernie frowned. "Justin was right."

"What's going on?" went Percy, refusing to look at Justin and Nick.

Professors Flitwick and Sinistra carried Justin up to the hospital wing. Eventually Professor McGonagall conjured up a fan for Professor Sprout to waft Nick up the stairs.

"This way, Potter and Macmillan."

"We didn't do anything!" protested Ernie, Percy nodding his agreement.

"This is out of my hands," she replied curtly. "Come along."

She led them in silence to a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. She told it, "Lemon sherbet!"

Apparently that was the password as the gargoyle sprang aside as the wall behind it split in two. That revealed a spiral staircase moving upward like an escalator. The trio stepped onto it, the wall closed behind them with a solid thud. Rising upward in circles, eventually they came to a gleaming oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

"This must be Dumbledore's office," whispered Ernie in shock.

"Oh," was all Percy could say as they got off the stone staircase. Professor McGonagall rapped on the door, leading it to open silently. The two boys entered and Professor McGonagall departed.

Looking around, Percy had to admit Dumbledore had a very interesting study. It was a large and circular room, a bit like the Lovegoods' house. Dozens of odd silver instruments were on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of sleeping wizards and witches.

"All of the former headmasters and headmistresses," marveled Ernie.

"Really?" went Percy in interest. "Where's Helga?"

"Well, except for the founders," amended Ernie, looking around. Behind the huge claw-footed desk was a shelf containing the Sorting Hat.

"Hello," went the Hat.

"Hello," the two boys replied weakly. The Hat then went back to sleep or simply chose not to go beyond pleasantries.

Looking behind him, Percy went, "Uh-oh."

On a golden perch was an ill-looking, half featherless bird making a gagging noise. Its eyes were dull and as they watched a few feathers fell from its tail. Ernie winced, "This can't end-"

The bird then burst into flames, making both boys yelp in shock as they jumped backwards. Swiftly turning into a fireball, the bird emitted a single shriek before becoming a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

Moments later a somber Dumbledore entered. Ernie got out, "We didn't set your bird on fire!"

Percy smacked the other boy's shoulder out of annoyance.

To their shock, the headmaster smiled. "Ah. It's about time. He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

He chuckled at the stunned looks on their faces before elaborating, "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry and Ernie. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"

They looked down to see a tiny, wrinkly, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. Taking a seat behind his desk Dumbledore continued, "It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

"If you can tame them," Ernie commented as Dumbledore settled in his chair.

"Now, I am aware neither of you attacked Justin and Nick. But I still want to talk to you both."

Nervously they waited as the elderly headmaster considered them. At length he asked, "Is there anything either of you would like to tell me?"

"Some students think it's Harry and this isn't going to help," Ernie commented. Not wanting to lie even by omission Percy said, "My friends and I are going to do some planning over winter break. We'll tell you or our House Heads if we figure out anything… probably."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That's all I ask. You may leave."

Muttering their good-byes to the headmaster, the two Hufflepuffs exited the room.

HPJHPJHPJ

The double attack renewed and doubled the panicky vibe. It certainly didn't help that whatever was doing this could attack a ghost who was already dead. Suddenly a lot more people wanted to go home for the holidays; Mrs. Weasley owled and insisted on the twins and Ginny coming home, an insistence they obeyed.

Playing wizard chess in an empty classroom with Percival the day before they were to head home for the winter holidays, Perseus asked, "How's Penelope doing?"

"Penny's worried… so I am," he sighed before commanding a bishop to move. "She's a Muggleborn after all. And Ginny's such a wreck… this hasn't exactly been a good welcome to her Hogwarts years, has it?"

"Considering how mine went, I'd guess she's getting off lightly," remarked Perseus, moving a pawn. "So we're all set to meet Tonks on the twenty-seventh?"

"Yes, for the tenth time," Percival chuckled, claiming one of Perseus's castles with a bishop. "It'll be… interesting to see her again."

Perseus had to grin at that, looking out the window at the snowy landscape. It would be nice to return to the Burrow, though he had to admit privately it'd be nicer to go home to NYC and be with his mom again. Still, he'd take what he could get.

* * *

><p><span>Next time: CHRISTMAS!<span>


	12. Chapter 12: The Human Polyjuice Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

I have to admit… why didn't Harry just wear a hat to hide his scar? Sure, it wouldn't fool anyone who knew James, but it'd at least delay all the attention. Also, here's my theory why the Ministry hasn't been getting involved.

Also, it's SO confusing. I have to always call him Percy or Perseus in the narration, and sometimes in conversation with people who all know but other times I have to remember those who do NOT know will call him Harry.

At least Harry doesn't have the problem… thank goodness. Not that keeps me from screwing up on occasion.

Also, please check out the companion one-shot to this chapter- "Draco the Dragon".

Edited by Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The Human Polyjuice Potion<strong>

The next day Percy, along with most of Hogwarts, took the Express home for the holidays. He spent most of the ride talking to Catalina, letting the Weasley kids catch up with one another. Outside the landscape was covered in snow with grey clouds overhead. Besides, apparently Catalina had been going around having fun in the Forbidden Forest with Trevor and Athena while he'd been stressing out over classes and, of course, the mysterious monster. But Percy fell silent along with the Weasleys when Daphne appeared in their compartment door.

"I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for the holiday?" Ron asked her. With a shrug the Slytherin girl replied, "I was, until the double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick happened. My parents wanted me to come home after that."

"Same with me, George, and Ginny," acknowledged Fred. "Does that mean you'll go with the Percys to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Doubtful- my sister really wants to go," replied Daphne. "Besides, I'd rather have someone summarize what happened at the meeting than endure it myself."

"Good point," grinned George.

Percival looked over to Ginny, who was scribbling away in her diary. "What are you writing about, Ginny?"

"Just t- just writing about my plans for the holidays," she replied evasively, not looking up.

"Oh, okay," replied Percival, somewhat confused. Changing the subject he requested of the others, "Mum and Dad wouldn't be too keen on us trying to solve this mystery. So let's not tell them about this meeting. Please?"

The twins high-fived. "We corrupted Percival, we corrupted Percival!"

"Hah-ha," Percival rolled his eyes. Bemused, Daphne waved goodbye before leaving for her own compartment. The Weasley boys debated Quidditch teams, Ginny wrote in her diary, and Perseus talked to Catalina until the Hogwarts Express pulled in at King's Cross.

Mr. Weasley was waiting for them at the station, and helped them load their luggage into the Ford Anglia. Wizarding Christmas carols played on the radio as he drove them home, everyone talking at once about the school term. The Burrow just had a wreath on the door as an acknowledgement to the season.

Inside there were several garlands and a barren Christmas tree in the living room. Fred promptly picked up Uther out of his playpen to make funny faces at his baby brother, George joining in. Bustling out of the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley hugged them all in turn.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you all again! We left the tree undecorated so you all could do it…"

"Thanks, Mum," smiled George, Fred nodding his agreement as he cradled a giggling Uther.

"How was the term? Percival has been rather regular in keeping me posted so I know all about the attacks."

The twins, Perseus, Ron, and Ginny all had the decency to look a little sheepish. Ron half-heartedly said, "We've been really busy, Mum…"

"Yes, yes. Now come along, I made dinner for everyone."

Percy felt 'feast' would have been a better term for their homecoming meal. Everyone talked about the school term, although none of the kids mentioned what they were doing to see if they could help end the attacks. Afterwards they drowsily toasted marshmallows in front of the fireplace until they wandered off to bed one by one.

While Percival got into his pajamas Perseus brushed his teeth and vice versa. As they tucked themselves in, Perseus started to think back on Christmases spent with his mom. Before he knew it he was sniffling, trying not to cry.

"Perseus?" yawned Percival. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," replied Perseus, burrowing deeper into his blankets. There was a pause as Percival waited. Finally the younger boy confessed, "I miss my mom. This will be my second Christmas without her- the second Christmas since the switch."

"I'm sorry, Perseus. But I'm sure you'll see her again someday."

"You really think so?"

There was a moment of quiet.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Thanks."

HPJHPJHPJ

Before Perseus knew it, it was Christmas morning. He and the Weasleys rushed downstairs to open their presents under the tree. From his foster family Percy got a black sweater with a yellow H for Hufflepuff on it (or for Harry to those out of the loop) from Mrs. Weasley along with a jar of blueberry jam; he got a book about the Chudley Cannons from Ron; a book on sea life from Percival; two bags of Every Flavour Beans from the twins; and a scarf and hat with black and yellow stripes from Ginny. He also got some gifts from the study group.

Lunch was the big meal of the day on Christmas. Stuffed, Percy spent the afternoon watching Ron beat Percival at chess again and again. Then he watched Percival chase around the twins after they had stolen his Prefect badge while Ron played peek-a-boo with his baby brother. They had leftovers late in the evening, and soon afterwards went to bed.

Percy felt like Boxing Day dragged on forever. Percival had gotten permission from his parents for them and Ron to go to London the next day, so they were all set to go. They just had to wait for it to be tomorrow.

Watching Percy pace in their room after dinner, Percival spoke up from where he laid on his bed reading. "That's not going to make it tomorrow any sooner."

"I know, I know… I just want to be doing something to help out Hogwarts. It's the first school I've attended for more than a year. Plus it's teaching me how to be a wizard."

"Yes, well, from that test Dumbledore gave you back when you first came to the Burrow I'd hazard you were your world's equivalent of a wizard."

"That'd explain a lot," noted Percy.

"_Indeed," _Catalina agreed from where she was sprawled out on top of Percy's wardrobe.

"_And don't try to eat Scabbers,"_ Percy reminded her, suddenly remembering Percival's former pet as his current one, the snowy owl Athena, swooped in through the open window.

"_I know that. Besides, he avoids me. I think he'sss ssscared of me,"_ Catalina replied smugly. Percy had to chuckle at that. _"Of course he is."_

Apparently feeling left out, Percival had returned to his reading while Athena preened herself from the top of Percival's wardrobe. Percy apologized. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just reminding Catalina not to eat Scabbers."

"Ah," went the older boy, looking up.

Dryly Perseus continued, "She says she thinks Scabbers is afraid of her. I can't imagine why- can you?"

The two boys only laughed to Catalina's irritation.

HPJHPJHPJ

At eleven o'clock the next day Percival, Ron, and Perseus took the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was manning the bar, but there were few people there. A trio of witches was gossiping and having soup at the bar; a shabbily dressed wizard was drinking hot chocolate and doing the Daily Prophet crossword at the end of a table; and a bearded wizard having steak in the corner.

"Not many people there," noted Percy, adjusting his new black and yellow striped cap. That had been Percival's idea; the hat would hide his scar. He also wore jeans and last year's Christmas sweater under his indigo winter cloak. Percival wore a maroon cloak, a gold-brown turtleneck sweater, and brown slacks. Ron wore jeans and a black sweater with his rust brown cloak. Nodding, Percival agreed, "It does look like we're the first to arrive. Let's order lunch- what do you want?"

"Butterbeer, fish with fries, and blueberry pie."

"Fries…?"  
>"Chips," Percy corrected himself. "What are you going to get?"<p>

"Hm… not sure yet," admitted Percival as they walked over to the bar. "Probably something with apple cider."

"Cool."

Ron said, "I need to go get some more quills- I'll be back in half an hour at the most. Then I'll grab some food…"

"Of course," smiled the other two boys. Rolling his eyes, Ron went off into Diagon Alley.

The two made their order and took a table. A few minutes later Penelope Clearwater strode in, pulling off her grey winter coat, Percival gulping at how her navy blue dress hugged her curves. When Perseus playfully wiggled his eyebrows at the older boy, Percival just glared at him.

Coming over, Penelope bent over to kiss Percival. "Hey, shining knight."

"Hello, loyal weaver," he smiled before returning the kiss.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Percy.

"Oh, um, the nicknames?" blushed Percival. "Well, see, Percival was the name of one of King Arthur's knights and-"

"Penelope was the name of Odysseus's loyal wife who did a lot of weaving," recalled Percy. "Well, they're certainly unique nicknames. And far less sappy than 'dear' or 'honey' or whatever else."

"Indeed," grinned Penelope, tousling her boyfriend's hair. "I'm going to go order. Back in a few minutes."

Percy was amused at Percival watching Penelope walk over to the bar. "_How_ exactly have you two managed to keep your relationship a secret?"

"Shut up."

"I was just asking."

True to her words, the teenage witch soon returned to sit next to Percival. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. The two spent the next few minutes alternating between chit-chat about nothing in particular and making out. Percy was grateful when Tom came over with their orders.

Sipping his Butterbeer, Percy accidentally met the gaze of the crossword-doing wizard. Emerald green eyes met gold-flecked brown ones. Quickly, Percy looked away, unaccountably certain that despite the hat the wizard had recognized him as Harry Potter.

Luckily just then Cedric strode in from Diagon Alley, distracting Percy from such thoughts, lowering the hood of his brown-grey cloak. Waving, he first made his order before joining the trio.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Percival. Hello, Penelope."

Guiltily the two sixth-years broke off their kiss. Bemused, Cedric asked, "So you two _are_ dating. Why all the secrecy?"

"Fred and George," the others replied in tandem. Thinking it over for a minute, the brown-haired prefect admitted, "That's a valid point."

Percival adjusted his glasses anxiously. "I don't want to think about what'll happen when they do find out… we're just delaying the inevitable…"

Cedric and Percy both winced sympathetically. Penelope rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I know, shining knight, I know."

A confused Cedric mouthed 'shining knight' at a resigned Perseus who mouthed back 'you don't want to know'. Penelope quickly sat upright when Hermione came in, bundled up in a green overcoat and bronze-colored scarf. Sitting down, she commented, "So I'm here, P- Percival's here, Penelope's here, Cedric's here, Harry's here, and I'm here. We're missing Daphne's sister Astoria, Draco, and Ron."

"Ron went to get some quills," Percival stated. "He'll be back soon. Also, we need Tonks to come- she's the reason we're meeting here and now, after all."

"Right- she was a popular Hufflepuff, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She's training to be an Auror now under Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody," Cedric grinned proudly.

"A what and a who and a who?" went Percy.

Hermione and Penelope sighed in exasperation. The older Ravenclaw explained, "An Auror is a Dark Wizard catcher- sort of like the wizarding police. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody are two of the greatest living Aurors. Moody is semi-retired now, he's still quite good."

"If quite paranoid," Cedric noted as Tom came over with his and Penelope's orders. Looking over at Hermione he asked, "Do you want anything, miss?"

"Oh, just some chicken noodle soup, please."

"Right." The elderly bald man returned to the bar.

"So… what's Tonks' first name?" asked Percy. "I don't think anyone has mentioned it."

"I heard she hated it," shrugged Penelope. Cedric nodded. "She absolutely loathed it. I don't think I ever heard anyone call her by it. Even Snape… though to be fair, his first name is Severus so maybe he understood the whole awful first name thing."

"She and Charlie and Bill were good friends, so they occasionally teased her by calling her by it," Percival revealed. Penelope smiled ruefully. "There's that Weasley courage again… I've seen her duel."

"So what is it?" pressed Percy.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Whoa." Perseus very nearly commented on how he thought he had it rough with 'Perseus' before remembering that Penelope and Cedric didn't know the truth about him. Hermione commented, "Well, that is quite an unusual name."

Cedric admitted, "I can't say I blame her for not wanting to be called that…"

Ron returned shortly afterwards with his new quills, first ordering his lunch from Tom before sitting next to Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Ron," she nodded, returning the greeting. Soon Draco and a petite girl with braided brown pigtails arrived by the Floo. As they joined them at the table Draco said, "This is Daphne's sister Astoria."

"Hi," she got out, clearly impressed by the older wizards. "It's very nice to meet you."

Once Tom brought over their lunches Ron noted, "So we're just missing-"

A young witch tripped over the threshold, collapsing onto the floor. With wide grins Penelope, Cedric, and Percival chorused in greeting: "Tonks!"

Getting to her feet, the witch walked over to their table. She wore jeans, a dark green V-neck sweater, and a charcoal grey cloak. Her hair was short, spiky, and neon green. Brightly she said, "Wotcher, everyone!"

"We're all doomed," mumbled Hermione, clearly unimpressed. Ron elbowed her in the ribs, the brunette swiftly returning the action.

"Hello, Tonks," smiled Cedric. "It's good to see you again."

"Same, Cedric. And hey, Percival! How are the parents?"

"Mum and Dad are fine, though Uther's been keeping them busy," acknowledged Percival. Tonks nodded. "Right- Bill and Charlie mentioned Ginny wasn't the youngest anymore when they visited this past summer. So… who's everyone else here?"

"Oh, right. This is Hermione Granger, my little brother Ron, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass," Percival pointed at each of them in turn as he said their name.

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Draco, her hair darkening to pine green. "So… seeing the light about the pure-blood nonsense?"

"More or less," admitted Draco.

"Cool. Maybe I'll actually be able to say we're cousins in public then," she joked.

"Wait- what?" went Ron in confusion.

"Yeah. My mum- Andromeda- got herself kicked off the family tree for marrying a Muggleborn, but one of her sisters was Narcissa, Draco's mother. So we're first cousins."

"Neat," acknowledged Draco. "I knew about Andromeda getting blasted off… didn't know she had a kid. Nice to meet you, cousin."

"Nice to meet you too," agreed Tonks, her hair brightening back to neon green.

"Okay, how in the name of Merlin is your hair doing that?" questioned Percy.

"What? Oh, this?" went Tonks. Momentarily screwing up her face in concentration, it turned violet and long, tumbling down her back.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You're a Metamorphmagus. Those are _really_ rare."

Percy felt like dropping in jaw in shock as well, and little Astoria looked ready to fall out of her seat from awed shock. Hermione nodded, now impressed with the older witch. "You can change your appearance at will, can't you? So… you're rather like a human Polyjuice Potion, aren't you?"

"I never heard it described like that before, but yeah," agreed Tonks. Percy realized that her eyes had been shifting color as well- from navy blue to ice blue to teal to lavender to blue grey to sky blue. It was rather disorientating. The witch continued, "So, what's the problem?"

Sipping at his butterbeer, Cedric explained, "There have been… attacks up at Hogwarts this past term. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Nearly Headless Nick have all been petrified."

"Nearly Headless Nick?" repeated Tonks in baffled horror. "What could harm a ghost?"

"We don't know," sighed Penelope. "Luckily once the Mandrakes are ready they can be cured."

"However, whatever is attacking might end up killing someone," Percival frowned. "And someone is controlling it- there was a message when Mrs. Norris was attacked at the scene of the crime. It warned of the Chamber of Secrets being opened, and for enemies of the Heir to beware."

Tonks' hair, still long, had darkened to nearly black and Percy wasn't sure if her paling skin was due to magic or fear. "The Chamber of Secrets, huh? The legend holds that Salazar Slytherin created it. Whether it was to simply defend the school from attack, to purge the school of those with Muggle ancestry, or some combination of the two depends on the ideology of the storyteller."

Cedric, Percival, Penelope, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all turned to Perseus. "Oh…."

"Oh what?" frowned Astoria. Percy shrugged. "I have no clue…"

Cedric sighed. "Harry, remember what you said? That you can hear the monster? And you're a Parselmouth as well as being able to communicate with equines and aquatic animals?"

"You can?"

"Well, the Parselmouth thing might be some influence-thingy thanks to the night You Know Who was defeated," Percy explained, tapping his forehead where Harry's scar was. "But yeah… not sure where the equine and aquatic animal stuff came from."

"But if this Chamber of Secrets was indeed created by Salazar Slytherin, a Parselmouth himself, then odds are he used a type of snake," Percival reasoned. "It's so obvious… apparently so obvious that we only realized it now."

"So basically the monster of the Chamber of Secrets must be a type of snake because it's linked to Salazar Slytherin, whose House's symbol is a snake and because he himself was a noted Parselmouth," Tonks paraphrased. "I have to admit, that does make a lot of sense…"

"So whoever can control the monster is probably a Parselmouth as well," Astoria guessed. Hermione nodded, concerned. "You're right, Astoria. Someone besides Harry is a Parselmouth. And there are a wide variety of magical snakes, but I don't think I've read about any that can petrify."

"Same here," frowned Penelope.

Swallowing part of his sandwich, Ron asked, "But where can this Chamber of Secrets be?"

"I don't know- probably underground," Cedric theorized.

"Here's another thing… it's been reportedly opened before," Tonks stated. "Fifty years ago- in the 1942 to 1943 school year. Some students were petrified, reportedly one was killed, and someone was expelled on- according to Moody- flimsy evidence because whoever really did it didn't want the school closing just yet…"

"Fifty years ago," marveled Ron. "That was a long time ago… before Dumbledore was Headmaster, right, Hermione?"

"Right," agreed Hermione. "So when we get back to school, we'll have to look for information on this first opening."

"Fifty years ago… hm…" went Draco, clearly trying to hope that maybe his father wasn't behind this after all. Percy sent the blond boy a sympathetic smile which Draco didn't return.

"And since the Chamber, according to legend, can only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin, you might want to check some family trees- see who is descended from Salazar Slytherin and all that."

"Thanks for the help, Tonks," smiled Percival nervously. "This has us all stressed out."

Tonks snorted. "I can't say I blame you. This is nasty stuff. At least now I know why the House Heads keep owling Scrimgeour. He's the head of the Auror Office. I'm just a trainee, so I'm out of the loop on a lot of stuff. Still, I think I'll ask Shacklebolt and Moody a few questions about what they know. Keep me posted, all right? I don't want anything bad to happen to Hogwarts or its students…"

"Thanks, Tonks," nodded Cedric, finishing off his butterbeer. "It's been great to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same. Now I'm going to order lunch, 'kay?"

"We'd ought to be getting back to the Burrow," conceded Percival, rising. "See you later, Cedric, Penelope."

"Bye, Percival," Penelope nodded with a smile.

Hastily Ron finished off his lunch before the trio got up to take the Floo Network back to the Burrow. As the trio headed over to the fireplace, Percy looked back at the wizard with the hot chocolate. The wizard, whose floppy brown hair was streaked with grey, was looking at him pensively. Now Percy began to have a bad feeling that the wizard had a suspicion that he wasn't really Harry Potter. Or he was just paranoid like that Moody character Tonks had mentioned.

HPJHPJHPJ

Two days after the new year began, Percy came up to his and Percival's room to find Percival storming about. Staying in the doorway, Percy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Tonks' letter to me just arrived- she sent one to me, Penelope, and Cedric. I'm guessing they all are close to the same thing," Percival got out, picking up his pointy black hat and throwing it at the wall ineffectually.

"And…?" trailed off Perseus.

"With minimal pressure from Fudge and Mr. Malfoy, Scrimgeour has been keeping the attacks at Hogwarts discrete. Well, actually, I'm guessing it goes Malfoy, Fudge, Scrimgeour but in any case the end result was that Shacklebolt and Moody- and the rest of the Auror Office!- didn't have a clue what's been going on at Hogwarts, let alone the wizarding public at large! This is- this is- this is- GAH!"

Percival punched the wall. Cradling his injured hand he complained, "Ow…"

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid," Perseus noted. "So basically, Draco's dad is somehow connected to this whole mess. Draco isn't going to like that."

Percival collapsed onto his bed, hiding his face in his hands. "What I don't like is that the attacks are almost certain to continue… who'll be next?"

Perseus shrugged tiredly, sitting down on his bed across from Percival's. "I don't know. I really don't."


End file.
